Fifty Shades of life with Children
by adryellie11
Summary: We catch up with Ana and Christian a few years later and see how their lives are continuing with the thrills and challenges of raising their children Teddy and Phoebe while running their companies and dealing with their everyday family and life. The story starts with the children being let out of school for the summer and the adventures the family have over the summer period.
1. Chapter 1

Anas POV

It isn't often when I get the opportunity to pick the kids up from school. Sure we sometimes carpool all together in the SUV as Taylor or Sawyer is driving me into work in the mornings but rarely does the opportunity appear when I can be a normal mom and pick my children up from school in my car without security. Christian has brought me such beautiful cars over the years but my 'mom' car is definitely the Audi Q7 we have.

It's the last day of school today and school is officially out for the summer. Im glad I've made my decision to take the next three months off from work so I can be around to do things with my kids. I feel like they're growing up much too fast and when I expressed my fears with Christian that im missing out on their childhood by working so much he suggested that I take the summer off. I was a little reluctant at first giving up work completely for three months but the love for my children always wins me over and im excited to spend the summer with the two of them.

Its hard to believe Teddy just turned eight and that Phoebe is going to be six in a few months. I reach Teddy and Phoebes school an exclusive preparatory school in Seattle only a few blocks from Christians work GEH and park the car. As I walk through the gates I get a few stares from faculty members and a few parents with children in other grades on the playground. I know its because they don't see me around the school playground too often because of work and usually when I am here its with Christian as well. Im surprised when I arrive to Phoebes classroom to find Kate their waiting for Ava to come out from school too. Normally Kate works later as well so she has their nanny Marie bring Ava home.

Kate looks the typical stylish working mom in a pant suit with a cream blouse. Shes on the phone but hangs up when she sees me walking towards her. "Hello their stranger" she smiles at me and gives me a hug. "Hey, it has been what two weeks now". I smile back at her. "We really do need to get together this weekend, last week I was away with Christian in New York for business and we weren't home until Tuesday because of the storm. Kate laughs "I went to see Grace on Monday with Ava and saw Teddy and Phoebe there with her. Teddy told me he was convinced your plane had fallen out of the sky". I laugh at her "I know he told me the same thing too when I saw him on Tuesday morning."

We continue our girl chat, catching up on the daily lives of each other from the past two weeks. Elliot's just finished constructing a multimillion dollar development not too far from where we live and Kate couldn't be happier because it'll mean he can stop stressing about the deadlines he has for building the place. I tell Kate how I won't be at work for the summer and that she is more than welcome to drop Ava around to our place during the day while she's at work. We discuss our plans for our family vacation to the south of France in a few weeks' time and how excited we both are.

The school bell rings and out pour children from various classrooms. I spot Phoebe walking out of her classroom with Ava and she runs over to me when she sees that it's me to pick her up today and not sawyer. "Mommy" she squeals. "Hey pheebs, I thought I'd pick you up today seeing as school is out for the summer and you have officially finished Kindergarten". I bend down and hug my baby girl and she shows me a painting she made today in class. Ava has a similar painting to show Kate. I take phoebes hand and we walk out towards Teddy's classroom after saying goodbye to Kate and Ava. Kate and I have set plans to have a family lunch on Sunday afternoon at our place. Teddy is also surprised to find me picking him up from school but is pretty excited to see me as well.

We all get in the car and drive off towards Christians work. I turn the music down in the car so I can talk to my kids. "So teddy how was your last day at school today?" He's started watching the tv installed on the back of the seats in the car with phoebe and seems uninterested with my question. "It was good mommy, im really excited that its summer time now though". "Me too Teddy and were all going to have so much fun this summer aren't we". "Phoebe what did you do today in school?" she pauses for a second and I can tell she's thinking about it. "Umm we read a story and did some paintings and had some lunch and I played with Ava and Emma and then school was finished." I smirk to myself. Teddy has past the age where he wants to tell me everything he did in his day and Phoebe is the total opposite. "That sounds like a good day pheebs" I reply.

I pull into the underground car park at GEH and am let in automatically by the security guard. Phoebe squeals. "MOMMMY! You didn't say we were going to daddy's work!" I laugh. "I know pheebs it was a surprise, daddy wanted to see you and ted this afternoon because he couldn't come with me to pick you two up from school". "YAY!" teddy is just as enthusiastic. They get to visit his office often but they haven't been here in a while. Phoebe is the biggest daddy's girl on the planet and completely has Christian wrapped around her little finger. Teddy is a little bit more of a mommy's boy but is still obsessed with his father.

I get out of the car and practically have to hold my two children back with all my force from running across the car park and running off to the lifts and shooting off to whatever floor they please without me. We get into the lift and excitement is radiating off Teddy and Phoebe. The doors open on the 18th floor of the building, where Christian's office is located.

"Mrs Grey, how lovely to see you again you look so well." Andrea greets me warmly. "Hello Andr… I stop mid-sentence as I watch Teddy and Phoebe shoot straight past her across the foyer towards their father's office door. I run after them and catch them just in time before they barge into the closed door. Thank god, I know Christian wouldn't have the slightest care in the world if his children walked in on him in a business meeting but I'd prefer that they didn't interrupt him. Andrea smiles warmly at me as if she can almost read my mind. "He's not in a meeting Mrs Grey". With her words I lose the grip on my children's hands and they excitedly barge into his office. I turn around and smile at Andrea. "Thank you as you can see I have two excited little kiddies on my hands today who are extremely excited to see their father." With a smile I leave her and turn around to follow my kids and walk into Christian's office.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into Christian's office and almost instantaneously he looks up at me and smiles his huge mega heart-warming smile at me. Jeez could he be any sexier than he is right now. Phoebe is sitting in his lap behind his executive desk playing with his tie as she tells him all about her day at school. Teddy is running around the desk in circles playing with the glider that I gave Christian oh so long ago that usually sits on his desk. The painful memories come to mind of when I left him all that time ago and gave him that glider but I push that aside and out of my mind.

Christian opens his mouth "Well hello beautiful". I walk over to Christian and lean down and kiss him on the lips and smile "Hello beautiful yourself". He smiles against my lips as I step back from him and walk around to the other side of his desk to sit down in one of the vacant chairs opposite him and Phoebe. Teddy runs over to me with the glider and sits down next to me to show me it. Christian is talking to Phoebe and asking her all about her day while Teddy talks to me about the glider and everything in his life at the moment. He's so much like his father even at eight, already enthusiastic about the aerodynamics of gliding. Phoebe jumps up from Christians lap already bored of talking to him and he looks up at me.

"So how was your day today baby?" I look across to him. "Well I talked to Hannah and she was quite enthusiastic to be taking on a little more of the workload reading over some more manuscripts over the summer while I have some time off. She's been such an amazing personal assistant to me Christian but its been over eight years now and I think I am holding her back a little selfishly so I don't lose her as my PA". He smiles. "Ana don't stress, she would have to be the best paid PA after Andrea on the West coast of the United States, but I agree she probably does need to be bumped up a little in the rankings after so long at Grey Publishing".

"I know I think this summer with me being away from work with the kids will not only be good for our family but it'll also let Hannah have more of an opportunity to grow more in the company. Roach of course will be keeping an eye on her so I'm not worried. Besides I'm sure I can read a few manuscripts here and there".

Christian's facial expression completely changes. "Ana" he warns. "The deal was that you take the full three months off, no work at all to spend more time with the kids." I don't want to ruin the good mood he's in especially with the kids here so I relent. "I know baby and I cant wait to spend all the time I can get with my little kiddies". I squeeze Teddy who's sitting right beside me and he swats me away as he's found Christians iPad and is playing some game.

Christian responds "Well I'm glad that you'll be with them over the summer and I can't wait till were all back in the south of France in a few weeks with the whole family". I smile back at him. "Me either. I saw Kate toady at school picking up the kids and I invited them all over on Sunday afternoon for lunch so I thought you might want to call your parents and invite them and Mia and Ethan as well." "That sounds like a good plan baby".

We continue the afternoon just chatting both of us enthused in our children just talking and telling us little things about their days and what they plan to do in the summer. Both Teddy and Phoebe are over the moon to hear that I will be home with them all summer long and that they won't have to spend the whole time with the staff. They love Gail but I can tell sometimes they just want their mommy and daddy.

In saying that Christian and I have had a very hands on approach to raising our children and have never missed a soccer game or a dance recital. If we are travelling for work in the rare instance that one of us can't be there we always make sure that the other one is there or that either Grace or Carrick or Ray or Kate and Elliot or Mia and Ethan are there to support them. Our family is so supportive of each other and I am so lucky to have my children constantly surrounded my family members that love and adore them so much.

Christian knows his children's timetables like the back of his hand which I find to be one of the most amazing qualities in him and why he makes such an excellent father. Sometimes I find myself slipping up with knowing which child has to be where for what activity but Christian is always ten steps ahead of the game and knows where everyone has to be. He still works extremely hard and GEH is still thriving but we have a general rule in our household that we have to all sit down for dinner together each night pending that the children aren't at soccer or dance practice or that Christian isn't travelling for work.

It's amazing how much has happened in nearly the past nine years and how much Christian and I have grown together with our family. I remember when I first sat in his office and how intimidating it initially was. I now look around to see photos of Christian and me with our children covering his office walls showing us off to all the business associates that would come in here on a regular basis. He tells me all the time that Teddy, Phoebe and I are his one true accomplishment in life.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as Christian looks down at his Cartier watch. The children are both being uncharacteristically quiet as Phoebe is now watching Teddy play whatever game he's playing on the iPad again. Christian speaks to me "Well baby its nearing on for just close to five thirty and Gail is off for the weekend so do you want to take our children out for dinner tonight?" I'm not really keen on the idea but I relent because I didn't realise time had gotten away so quick and I don't really feel like cooking anyway.

"I guess so, but there still in their school uniforms. We can't take them out for dinner when they have no clothes to wear". Christian is about to speak but Phoebe runs over to me and sits in my lap "Mommy can we go to McDonalds for dinner pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" I smirk at fifty. There is no way in hell that he meant let's go to Mcdonalds for dinner when he said lets go out for dinner. Christian would have had a five star restaurant in mind but from experience I know my children aren't too keen on the boring setting of restaurants. Christian smirks back at me. We both know we are probably about to witness a true Phoebe Grey tantrum. Teddy pipes up. "YES mommy lets go to Mcdonalds."

I look down at these two angelic faces watching them both wait for my reaction. "How about you ask daddy if it's ok." Their heads turn to look at Christian expectantly and he looks straight at me. I can tell he's annoyed that I've pinned this on him but I really don't care if they eat junk food for dinner tonight and I know fifty is pretty strict with their diets. Usually he likes to play good cop with the kids. Christian finally speaks "Teddy, Pheebs since mommy seems happy to let junk fill your digestive systems then I guess I'm ok with it too". I shake my head at him and laugh "Oh Christian you'd do anything to make sure you're not the baddie".

With that we all stand up and leave the building heading for home stopping by Mcdonalds on the way. After we get home and the children are fed and bathed we all sit and watch a Disney movie that Phoebe has picked out. About halfway through I look over at my kids on the sofa and their both sound asleep as is my husband too. I pick Phoebe up and carry her to her room upstairs that's been decorated with a pink princess theme. I put her in her bed and kiss her goodnight before turning on the night light and shutting the door. I cross paths with Christian who has just woken and is carrying Teddy to bed as well. I follow him into Teddy's room and once he is in bed tuck him in and kiss him good night as well.

I follow Christian out of the room and close Teddy's door behind him. He embraces me and kisses me passionately. "Well Mrs Grey, let's say we have our own fun now". With those words I follow him into our room across the floor to the opposite end of the house. He opens the door and pulls me inside and before all too soon he's undressing me until I'm left in my bra and panties.

I kiss him as I start to undress him as well and I can already feel that he's hard as I my make my way down to the zipper on his suit pants and free him. Christian pushes me against him before saying "You. Are. So. Hot" between kisses. We end up on our bed and he finally rips through the lace of my designer panties and lowers himself onto me. I soon find my release and he finds his too before he collapses his weight on top of me panting. Christian rolls over and turns the bedroom light off and embraces me so were spooning and kisses my shoulder.

"That was amazing baby". I grin. "I agree it was more than amazing". He kisses my shoulder again and I smile. "I'm excited to be home with the kids". He holds me tighter. "I know I'm excited for you to be home too but go to sleep." With that I close my eyes. "Good night Christian". "Goodnight baby, go to sleep". I smile. The bossy dominant Christian is never far away when it comes to me but with the kids he's the total opposite. With that thought I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Christians POV

It's been a relaxing weekend that's for sure. I know I've been so busy with work the past couple of months but I'm glad I actually took this weekend to fully dedicate myself to spending time with my family. Last weekend Ana are I were in New York where I had numerous meetings to attend on the Friday followed by a whole weekend of gruesome functions with more stuffed shirts. We decided that it was just better to leave the children at home rather than unsettle them on east coast time for a matter of a few days. Of course we were then confined to our Manhattan penthouse with the storm that rolled over and didn't get back to Seattle until Tuesday.

I've been away a lot on business lately in the past month travelling to Taiwan, Singapore and London. This is the first weekend I've been home. Generally I'm always home on weekends but my work life has been even faster paced in the past weeks with the expansion of my company in Asia. Ana hasn't travelled with me besides to New York wanting to be at home with Teddy and Phoebe at night. She is an amazing mother and I'm glad she has decided to take the next few months off. Lord knows why she works, she certainly doesn't need too. I'd prefer for her to be home anyway.

Yesterday we drove up to see Ray because the kids and Ana haven't seen him in a while. I had his house remodelled when he was recovering after his accident all those years ago and it still looks great. His house is however quite small in comparison to what I'd like to see him living in but he profusely refuses to accept anything from me. Generally when we do anything big for Ray we just have to spring it on him so he can't refuse what we're giving him. About a year ago now we brought him a brand new Mercedes Benz and had it delivered to his house. He absolutely refused to sign the courier's forms. Eventually he relented when I instructed the courier to not leave with the car. Ray is a man of pride and I completely understand and respect that.

Ray is starting to age and I can tell Ana is starting to worry about him after not seeing him for so long and having him live by himself. It isn't a subject we've broached yet but I'll have to talk to her about the possibility of him moving closer to where all of his family is. I know Ray will be less than pleased about us worrying about him but he is Ana's father.

My family on the other hand I don't seem to be able to get rid of. My parents are always popping over to see the kids which is great. I'm glad my children are surrounded by such loving grandparents. In Teddy's first twelve months of life I seemed to have a different family member in my lounge room every evening when I came home from work. My mom was the worst often coming around up to three times in a day to check on Ana. Ana never minds one bit and I can tell she loves being surrounded by all of our family members. Of course when Ava was born my Mom had to spread herself around a bit more and now that Mia and Ethan welcomed my first nephew Aaden into the world in January we only see Mom around three times during the week now.

Mom is absolutely smitten with her grandchildren and is always hassling us all for more. I've told her numerous times again and again that I've provided her with two so she can go hassle the ones that are lagging behind in the numbers. Ana and I decided that we were happy with two children not too long ago and for now plan to give all of our attention to Teddy and Phoebe.

This afternoon we had everyone over for a family afternoon BBQ. All of the kids were in the outdoor pool I had built in a few years back. Ana was very much against the idea at the start when we had an outdoor pool constructed because we already had the indoor pool and she couldn't understand why we needed another. I have so much money though that I need something to spend it on and had a massive lagoon pool built with two adjoining 'race' style waterslides attached. It wasn't as if we didn't have the space, plus it makes a great entertaining area.

I got the chance to catch up with Elliot and everyone seems pleased that he's finished his latest development. I'm secretly glad too so I can get him to focus on an idea I have to build Ray a home in Seattle before he begins his next project. I do really need to discuss it with Ana first and I know Elliot won't mention it to her until I tell her. Anyway if she doesn't go for it it's not like it wouldn't be such a bad idea for us to own more property in Seattle and rent it out.

Everybody's left now and I'm pretending to be asleep on the couch in our informal lounge room. The kids are running around the house squealing and screaming hyped up from all the sugar they've had today. I really don't appreciate my Mom giving them candy because its just rotting their teeth out and they both have such sugar highs when they have it. She doesn't care and plays the grandma role stuffing their faces with all that they desire. She doesn't have to deal with the aftermath though. I can hear Ana trying to round them up.

Suddenly I'm jolted upright when a pillow is pegged at my face. I look up to an annoyed Ana. "Christian Grey get off your arse right now and help me with the kids". In this situation its best to play innocent. "HEY, I was asleep I didn't know the kids were running around being completely nuts". She continues to scowl at me "Don't bullshit me Christian Grey, I need to bathe them both and I'm trying to cook dinner at the same time. A little help would be nice." I groan. Gail has the weekends off as does Taylor so they can spend more time together and Ana does all the cooking on weekends unless we go out." I Get up and walk towards her "Alright my gorgeous, beautiful wife." She continues to scowl at me as I try to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Flattery isn't getting you anywhere tonight Grey".

The kids are still running around and before I know it we both hear a crash and a thud that's deafening that shakes the house and the sound of something breaking into a million pieces near the dining room. I look at Ana and she looks like she's going to lose her mind as we both run into the direction of the noise. What I see before my eyes is actually quite unbelievable even to me that two young children could have managed to actually do this.

The Swarovski Crystal grand chandelier that hangs in the double wall foyer in front of our main staircase is smashed in a million pieces scattered all across the marble floor. I look up to see Teddy and Phoebe standing at the top of the staircase as quiet as can be with shocked expressions on their faces. I can feel myself losing control of my temper as rage courses through my body that they could be so reckless but particularly that one of them could have been seriously injured if this had fallen on them. I run my hands through my hair speechless.

I rarely if ever yell at my kids but I am livid. "THEODORE, PHOEBE HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO BRING DOWN A CHANDELIER. COME ON SOMEONE FEEL FREE TO EXPLAIN HOW THIS IS EVEN POSSIBLE!" Phoebe instantly starts to cry and starts to walk down the stairs probably to run to Ana before Ana screams "STOP! Phoebe stay there you can't come down the stairs or you'll hurt yourself". This only leads to Phoebe howling louder and Teddy starts crying too. Ana is right if they even attempt to come down the stairs it'd probably be a trip to the emergency room for stitches from the huge shards of crystal covering the stairs and the room.

I really don't care that they're both crying and am still raging. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? THEODORE STOP CRYING AND TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I look directly up at Teddy. "It wasn't my fault" sniff "Phoebe told me that I was bad at Soccer and that if I was really good I'd be able to kick my ball through the chandelier from the stairs". He continues to cry and I'm exasperated. Phoebe is in full down meltdown mode and screeches "I DIDN'T DADDDY! IT WAS TEDDY HE'S LYING!" Phoebe continues to scream and Ana looks completely fed up.

Before I know it Sawyer is also running in through the front door from outside with Taylor and Gail. Their eyes fly open when they see the mess of crystal everywhere in the foyer. Taylor speaks to me. "Mr Grey, we heard the loudest bang come from the house and Gail was in our kitchen and swears she saw the window panes in the big house move so we came straight over to see what had happened. How may I ask did the chandelier end up like this?" I'm still so angry with my children and it takes all of my self-control to not yell when I speak "It seems my wonderfully clever children decided to see if Teddy could kick a soccer ball through the chandelier and he succeeded in which the damn thing was uprooted from the ceiling and is now laid before you in a million teeny tiny pieces".

Ana finally speaks and I can tell she's pissed off about the situation as well but she goes for me. "Christian it's done. Get over it and stop raging on like a maniac and grab a broom so we can clean this up." Gail pipes up. "Don't worry Mr Grey ill grab that broom and fix this mess. Ana why don't you use the other staircase and bring the children down safely". There both now in fits of tears and I really at this point don't even care. I walk off in the direction Ana has taken and follow her around to the kitchen careful not to touch the crystal as we go.

When were out of the room I retaliate back to Ana too. "Well there goes a thirty thousand dollar chandelier". She scowls at me and I can tell she is really pissed at me now and I haven't even done anything. It's probably just a build-up of me not helping her with the kids after my family left and letting them run around with sugar highs. "Christian! When the fuck have you ever cared about money and how much things cost." She walks off past me towards the staircase off the kitchen and I yell after her so she can hear me "Starting now and mind your fucking language".

Ana's Pov

Christian is irritating me at the moment. I ignore his last comment and head up towards my kids via the kitchen staircase. There still standing at the top of the main staircase when I reach them crying their eyes out. I'm pretty damn pissed off at the kids too but Christian has never yelled or spoken like that to them ever. Christian still has a habit of over reacting and I completely agree what they did was wrong but if anything he also plays a part to blame by pretending to be asleep on that stupid couch while he could hear craziness happening instead of trying to help me. After all of the family had left I still had so much to clean up and get dinner started while my children were running around on sugar highs and Christian ignored it all. Christian is generally a very hands on father when it comes to looking after the kids at home but tonight he was just being lazy. Plain and simple. I take Phoebe and Teddy and they both finally stop crying. I bathe Phoebe first and put her into her pyjamas and then do the same with Teddy. They've both calmed down a heap so I put them in our bed in front of the TV to watch a movie while I go downstairs to get them some dinner. Christian is in his study avoiding the situation.

After I feed them I leave them in our bed to continue watching the movie and go downstairs and talk to Christian. It is the start of summer but we do need to punish them I guess for breaking the Chandelier. Normally there such excellent kids that the worst I have to ever do is put one of them in the naughty corner for fifteen minutes. I don't really know what the punishment is for a five and eight year old when they smash a thirty thousand dollar chandelier.

I knock on Christians study door but when he doesn't answer I open it anyway. Christian is hunched over his laptop working. He looks up at me and I can see he has visibly relaxed too even though he didn't answer me at the door. He Leans back and opens up his arms suggesting I go sit down on his lap. I do and kiss him.

My arms are around his neck and he chuckles. "You know secretly I'm actually amazed that they managed to bring down a chandelier. Elliot and I only ever smashed a few golf ball through my dad's windshield on his Mercedes when we were Kids and decided to play golf in the garage." I smirk at him "I'm sure if I asked Grace, she could give you more instances of the things you and Elliot used to destroy". Christian relaxes and laughs. "You're probably right but we do need to punish them". I agree with him "I know Christian. I hate punishing my babies though, you know that. First though I think you need to go upstairs and tell them how much you love them. They've never seen you as the crazy megalomaniac that you are". Christian looks into my eyes with all sincerity and kisses me. "I'm sorry Ana for not helping you this evening". I kiss him back. "Apology accepted but I'm sure you can find some way to make it up to me". I see a familiar desire in his eyes that I've seen too many times before. I laugh and swat him away as I try to stand but he won't let me go. Eventually he relents and I stand. "That's not the type of apology I'm interested in Christian". He pouts and then laughs "I know baby but it would be one mighty fine way to apologise."

Christian and I head upstairs to our room where we find Teddy and Phoebe under the covers. Christian plops himself down on the bed and starts to tickle the both of them at the same time while I watch on from the reflection of my dresser as I take my earrings and watch off. He then blows raspberries on both of their bellies before teddy squeals playfully. "Daddy stop tickling me!" He gives in and a smile crosses my face. Christian can't stay mad at these two for long. "I'm just punishing you teddy for what you did today and I couldn't think of a better punishment than tickling you and Pheebs". Phoebe sits up "I'm sorry daddy for telling Teddy to break the glass light". I smirk Phoebe has always called the Chandelier the glass light. Teddy also pipes up "Yeah daddy I'm sorry for kicking my soccer ball through it, I didn't think I would actually hit it." Christian is such a softie at heart with the kids. "I know and I'm sorry too for yelling at you guys but there is to be no more kicking or throwing balls in the house and it isn't to ever happen again".

After a round of cuddles and kisses between Christian and the kids I declare it bedtime because I myself am worn out from the events of having everyone over today and want to go to bed myself. First we tuck Phoebe in to bed and kiss her before turning on her night light. Christian and I then head to Teddy's room where he is already sound asleep and tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.

After we leave Teddy's room I head to our ensuite and have a shower, clean my teeth and climb into bed. Christian is already sitting in bed reading his emails on his phone. I turn my lamp off and shut my eyes before Christian does the same and rolls over to my side and whispers in my ear "I think I have some apologising to do". I roll my eyes at him. "Christian I'm exhausted you can 'apologise' to me tomorrow morning" he starts to nibble my earlobe. "Come on Ana let me make it up to you". He continues to kiss my neck and I can hear the desperation in his voice. With his plea I turn around and kiss him passionately and get lost in us too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who have left reviews. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. This is quite a long chapter compared to previous ones so i hope you all like it! **

Ana's POV

I have the kids in the car and were heading over to Kate's place to have a playdate. Kate told me last night on the phone that she's taking Fridays off all summer to hang out with Ava. Mia will be there with baby Aaden too and it'll be good to catch up with my sister in laws without our husbands around. Just some good old girl chat is just what I need. It's Friday afternoon and it's been a busy week. Christian and I decided after the whole Chandelier incident on Sunday night that we'd take away all the kids 'electronics' for the week.

It's been good being home with the kids all week I must admit. On Monday we stayed around the house and they entertained themselves in the pool majority of the day. Both my kids are like fish and are strong swimmers, even Phoebe. I know it's because Christian has had them both taking swimming lessons since they were about two years old fearing that they one day might drown in our pool. We have always had enclosed pool areas but Christian has always been very over cautious with them both. It's been near impossible for me to get them both out of the pool at home all week when its dinner time. I blame Christian for having two water slides installed because honestly what five and eight year old want to come and eat when they have a waterpark in their backyard.

On Tuesday I had Ava with us all day as well and we went to pier 59 to visit the Seattle aquarium. Sawyer and Taylor followed us around all day per Christian's request. Christian has been quite lenient with security over the past few years considering that Jack Hyde was sentenced to 25years life imprisonment a few years back. That's not to say that Sawyer doesn't trail after me, because he does. We just don't usually have Sawyer and Taylor and Reynolds and everyone else all out with us together when we go out anymore because there isn't as much of a risk as there was when we first got married.

I'm even allowed to drive to places like our families homes without security. That was a compromise Christian and I reached after I had a full blown meltdown when Teddy was three. We agreed that I was allowed to drive myself to destinations where he knew that his paid security would already be waiting. In instances where there would be none of Christian's security at my point of destination and I wanted to drive myself somewhere Sawyer and someone else had to follow me in one of the SUV's. In this case Kate and Elliot have their security guard Brock at their home so my security team isn't needed.

The kids enjoyed the aquarium particularly the underwater dome where they have fish feedings. Since then Teddy has asked me multiple times why we don't have a fish tank with fish at home. So far we've held of getting the kids any pets but I know Teddy would really like one. Ava and Phoebe enjoyed the aquarium too. With Ava being six and Phoebe five I had to keep a watchful eye on the two of them because they had a habit of wondering off together. That would set Taylor into full panic mode who tried to convince me later that it would be a good asset to have them micro chipped in case we ever lose one of them to save him from having a coronary.

On Tuesday night I had the annual shipbuilder's association banquet to attend with Christian. The Kids were of course at home with Gail. It definitely is not a function you'd bring your children with you to. After an hour and a half of pleasantries I was practically begging Christian to leave because I was so bored. We ended up having a playroom session which was much overdue at Escala before returning to our home on the sound.

On Wednesday Ava was at our house again to play with Phoebe while one of Teddy's friends from school, Jamie came over in the afternoon with his mom Marissa. The kids were in the pool all afternoon while I sat on our deck socialising with Marissa. Marissa and her husband James Batten have become good friends with Christian and myself over the years particularly since Teddy and Jamie go to School together. Christian has known James for years through work and the friendship kind of formed after Teddy and Jamie became such good friends at school. James owns a reputable PR company in Seattle and even though Christian has his own PR team for GEH he's used James services over the years.

Marissa and I decided that we'll all get together sometime next week for dinner before our family all head off to France for two weeks. Everybody is getting excited about our trip to France at the end of the next week. We'll be gone for two weeks and I'm so glad all of our family could join us. Christian hasn't had a proper vacation in so long that it'll be good to see him unwind and relax. It does however mean the he's been putting in some late nights this week coming home from the office and crawling into bed after midnight last night. He's trying to get as much work as possible so he won't have as much to do while we are away.

We get back to Seattle about a week before Christians Birthday and the night of our engagement. We have a few events over the summer including our Wedding anniversary, Phoebes 6th birthday, and my 31st birthday. I quickly calculate that ill at least have to host two birthday parties over the summer. One for Christians 37th birthday and of course one for Phoebe too. Soon Christian will be 37, old man.

I pull up to Kate's Drive way and press the buzzer for her to open the automatic Iron Gate. Kate's house is only a few blocks from ours. It's good to have family so close by especially while our kids are growing up. They have a huge Cul-de-sac drive way to their front door unlike our U shaped one. I park the car and the kids jump out of the car dispersing around the side of the house off into their backyard where Ava is. I love how their house is designed that you can basically see out in to the backyard from every room on their bottom floor. It makes keeping an eye on the kids that much easier.

Their front door is open and I walk into their entrance to see Kate and Mia out on their back deck with baby Aaden. I walk outside to them both to coo over my only nephew. Kate greets me in her typical manner and pulls me into a Kate Kavanagh, I mean Grey hug. "Hey Steele, I knew you were lurking around here somewhere when I saw two random children roaming around my backyard." I laugh at her and joke back "HAHA Kate, those random children happen to be your niece and nephew." I look over at Aaden sitting up in Mia's lap. He is the cutest baby. "And here is my favourite nephew" I say as I smile at Mia and reach out to hold Aaden as I sit down next to her. Mia laughs "Let me remind you Ana, he is you're only nephew". I laugh "I know, I know but Christian and I always joke that were the only ones allowed to have favourites in our extended family when it comes to the kids". Kate gives me a weird look "How do you figure that one Steele?" I look at her "Well I mean we have a favourite daughter and a favourite son because we have one of each. Then there's Ava who's our favourite niece and little Aaden here is our favourite little nephew because we have one of each too. So you guys can't have favourites because you all have more than one niece and nephew". Kate laughs "That's not true, Phoebe can be our favourite niece because Ava is our daughter and Teddy can also be Mia's favourite Nephew because they have Aaden". "Well you get the point" I say as I cuddle Aaden.

Kate goes inside to grab us all a drink and Mia is smiling at me playing with Aaden. "Is my handsome son making you clucky for another baby Ana?" I look at her with what I'm sure is a shocked expression. "Well it would be nice to have another baby but I think Christian and I are happy with Teddy and Phoebe at the moment." Kate re-joins us with a pitcher of ice tea and some snacks. "Oh Ana if my body bounced back to its usual pre baby self like yours does I'd pop out some more kids" Kate laughs. "Kate your ridiculous you looked amazing after you had Ava. Besides it's your turn to pop out the next grandchild". She looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Yeah I'm all for practicing making a baby with Elliot but having another baby, not so much". Mia's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "KATE! Too much information he is my brother." Kate laughs and then points at her "Oh Mia who cares. You sleep with my brother anyway". I interject "Well I'm all for hearing this banter about you both sleeping with the others brother but I for one didn't have siblings and speaking as an only child think you both need to pop out one more each at least".

We continue talking for hours as the kids run around and play in Kate's Backyard and Ava's tree house. Time slips away from us and I'm brought into the present from girl world when Elliot comes home at about six thirty. Were all surprised to see him because none of us had bothered to look at the time and didn't realise it had gotten so late. He walks out to us "Hello ladies, what do we have here, a little soiree?" Kate walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey babe. We just had a little get together with the kids". Elliot walks over to Mia who is now holding Aaden and takes him off her much too quick before Kate can stop him. "Elliot, you are literally filthy and covered in mud and you're going to get it all over the baby". It's kind of funny the parallels in what Christian and Elliot have to wear to work each day. And how they return. "Oh Shit Mia, sorry" Elliot hands Aaden back to Mia before he covers him in mud and takes a vacant chair opposite me.

Elliot cuts across to me "So little lady, Where is my little bro tonight?" I realise I should probably check my phone to see if Christian has called to see where we all are. "I actually have no idea, I guess he's still at the office. I probably should call him actually" I say. I grab my phone from my purse and dial his number just as Elliot tells me to tell him to come over and we can all have dinner together tonight. I hadn't even thought about what the Kid's will have for dinner, I know Gail will probably have prepared something so I should give her a call too. I stand up and walk inside to talk to him.

He answers on the third ring. "Hey baby. Sorry I haven't called you. It's just been a hectic day at work today. I had to fly down to Portland this morning. I'm just about to leave the office and come home to you now. I promise". I smile at him knowing he hasn't let me get a word in. "Babe it's all good, I've been at Kate's with the kids all afternoon anyway and Elliot just got here and has invited us to stay for dinner so just come here instead of going home okay?"

"Uh ok Ana, but do we have to stay long I'm exhausted and would love to just come home and hang out with our kids and lose myself in you later". I can tell he's exhausted over the phone and I know he's been under a lot of stress lately with work. "Christian don't worry about it, we can just have everyone over for dinner this weekend and I'll bring the kids home now. I know Gail will have something prepared for dinner anyway". "Are you sure baby?" I smile. "I'm more than sure. I look forward to you loosing yourself in me later anyway". He seems convinced. "Alright well I'll see you when I get home soon anyway Ana". "Alright, love you". "Love you too".

I round up my kids and after we say goodbye to everyone and I invite everyone to our place for dinner this weekend we head home. It's well on for 7.30pm by the time I walk through the door with Teddy and Phoebe. There both a bit grouchy and tired after a full day of running around. I'm glad to see that Gail has dinner served on the table for us. Christian isn't home yet so we start dinner without him breaking our rule that we should all eat together but the kids are too tired to wait up.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Teddy asks as he finishes his plate of chicken risotto. I look over at his plate impressed that he's eaten it all. "I don't know Ted, he said he'd be home soon." Teddy scrunches his little face up. "Buuttt Mom! He hasn't been here for dinner for two nights now". He hold two fingers up at me. Phoebe cuts him off before he can say anything else "Yeah Mommy, daddy didn't tuck me in last night!" She also has a frown on her face now. She is by far the biggest daddy's girl besides Ava who comes in at a close second with Elliot. "He did tuck you in baby, I promise. You were just asleep when he did it". I smile at her and grab a napkin to wipe her face. I do know for sure that Christian always kisses his kids goodnight when he's home no matter what time he comes home.

I look up at the clock and its nearly 8pm. Gosh where is he? I have to get the kids in the bath. Usually I have all of this done by 7.30 at the latest but we're a bit behind schedule tonight. "Come on Ted, help me clear the table and then you two can go get in the bath". "Alright mommy". Phoebe starts to protest "MOMMY! I want to help too!" "Alright Phe don't scream, let's take everything into the kitchen." We clean up everything and I put all the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher. I know Gail would clean up but I want my kids to know that they have to help around the house too and not be waited on hand and foot by Gail.

We all head upstairs and I bathe Phoebe in her ensuite. Teddy has gotten to the age where he just needs me to help him run the bath and he can do the rest. Phoebe is a different story on the other hand. I decide to wash her hair tonight because she's managed to get food in it from dinner. Phoebe's hair is much like mine and is starting to get quite long. It might be due for a trim. Now that I think about it teddy needs a haircut as well. I get Phoebe out of the bath and blow dry her hair and brush it so it doesn't tangle. She's nearly falling asleep in the chair she's so overtired. I Put her in her princess canopy bed and start to read her Cinderella. She's fast asleep within five minutes. I turn on her nightlight and kiss her good night before exiting her room and heading towards Teddy's bedroom.

Where is Christian? He said he was leaving his office two hours ago. I head into Teddy's room next to Phoebes and find him asleep on top of his covers. I lift my baby boy and tuck him in then kiss him goodnight. He doesn't even stir, he's fast asleep. My kids are like me and can fall asleep quickly. I leave his room and head down to my room to call Christian. He doesn't answer so I text him. WHERE ARE YOU?!

I head into my ensuite and decide to have a bath to relax. Christian still isn't home when I get out so I call him again. This time there is an answer.

"Hey Ana, sorry I was going to call you I just got swamped last minute with Work and had to have a Skype session with Ros and our guy in Taiwan at the moment". I knew it would be something like this. "That's alright Christian but it's a Friday night come home." "I am getting into the SUV with Taylor as we speak". "Good!" I say. "You've been working so much lately Christian I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. You were already gone when I got up this morning!" he sighs. "I know Ana. I miss you and the kids". "They miss you too Christian, they've been asking for you". "Well rest assured Ana I plan on spending the whole day with you all tomorrow". I smile. "Good. I'll see you soon baby". "See you soon Ana".

Christians POV

Christ! I'm so tired. I haven't worked so late so many nights in a row for a while. I just hung up with Ana and I'm in the car on the way home. Thank god Taylor thought to grab us all something for dinner while I was on a conference call with my Taiwan guys. He's been over worked as well and I know Andrea hasn't had to stay back at GEH in a while either. I do pay them well so I'm not too worried about it. I miss my kids though. I haven't seen them since Wednesday night besides when I kiss them when I get home. They've always been asleep though. That reminds me I have to call my Mom back. She called earlier but I'll do it tomorrow. It's too late now. I look at my watch. It's after 9 and we're just pulling up our drive.

Taylor says goodnight and heads over to his and Gail's apartment over the garage. I unlock our front door and walk around the house to check that all the doors are locked before heading upstairs. The house is quiet. I see the hallway light on and head into Phoebes room. She's sound asleep and I kiss her goodnight and stroke her hair back of her face. She's in a deep sleep and looks so serene and peaceful. She is the most beautiful little girl. I kiss her again before tiptoeing out of her room and heading into Teddy's room. My little man is also sound asleep and I kiss him goodnight before retreating to my own room.

Ana is in bed reading a manuscript when I walk in. "Glad to see you made it home tonight". She smiles at me as she says it and I sit down on her side of the bed and lean in to kiss her. I start to take of my tie and kick my shoes off. "Uh Baby you have no idea how tired and so over work I am at the moment". She replies "I know you have been so incredibly busy but I'm glad your home now." I look at her. God I'm horny we haven't had sex in at least three days. "I know baby, I look forward to spending much needed time with you over the weekend." "She smiles then scrunches up her face.

"Babe, go jump in the shower. You smell". I chuckle at her. "You love it". She narrows her eyes at me and I'm amused by her expression. I Jump up and head towards our ensuite. "Alright. I'm having a shower then I expect you to help me relax and let me make sweet passionate love to my beautiful wife so I can sleep like a baby". I jump into the shower and wash my hair. I dry myself and don't bother to put any clothes on because there just about to all come off. I walk into the bedroom bearing all with a raging hard on to find my wife sound asleep. Tonight is not my night at all. I throw some boxer briefs on and turn the light off before jumping into bed and pulling Ana towards me. She's in a deep sleep already and doesn't even stir. I sigh. She can make it up to me tomorrow morning before we get up. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't think i would update again so soon but here's the next chapter. Its also quite a long one so i hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews. After this chapter I plan to fast forward the story a couple of days and take you to preparing the Grey's for their trip to France. I hope you're all enjoying the story :)**

Ana's POV

My eyes flicker open but I close them again blinded by the light coming through the cracks of our bedroom curtains. We do have electronic shades that come down over our windows in the bedrooms to make the room completely dark but we hardly ever use the feature unless we've just come home from an overseas trip and were all jet lagged and need to sleep in complete darkness. The light streaming through the curtains however is not what woke me up.

I can feel my husband nibbling on my earlobe. I open my eyes and can feel that he's already hard as he leans in to kiss me. Oops. I realise I must have fallen asleep last night and I know he's horny as hell. He continues to kiss my neck moving down to my breasts. "Morning baby". He's too preoccupied that his good morning reply back to me is muffled as he kisses my skin. His lips find mine and his kiss is passionate. He rolls me over and pulls me onto him so I'm straddling him. I lean in to kiss him and just before he's even slightly able to lift my top off our bedroom door opens.

Teddy's POV

Somebody is jumping on my bed and when I open my eyes I see Phoebe. She is jumping up and down on the end of my bed and it is really annoying. I throw a pillow at her. "GO AWAY PHOEBE". She laughs at me. Little sisters are so annoying! "Teddy get up! Daddy is home!" I sit up in my bed and she finally stops jumping on it. "How do you know daddy is home?" She is probably lying because Daddy has been busy at work. "Because I looked out my window and saw Taylor Teddy". I jump out of my bed and Phoebe follows me as we run towards Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. Daddy must be home if Taylor is here because Taylor is always here when Daddy is home. We open the door and he is home! "Daddy!"

Christians POV

Ana laughs at me when she looks up and sees our kids at the bedroom door. She Jumps off me and throws a pillow at me quickly so I can adjust myself before the kids notice anything. They have impeccable timing. Thank God were both fully dressed. Well I am in boxer briefs but I have a habit of sometimes walking around in boxer briefs these days at home much to Ana's disgust so it's nothing new to them. Teddy and Phoebe are oblivious and jump on the bed where Ana grabs each of them and they tackle her to the bed. She holds on to them both and kisses their little faces. There trying to break away from her grip and she rolls her head back to meet my gaze and I wink at her letting her know that the situation is fully covered and that the kids aren't going to see a bulge coming out of their father's pants.

Ana lets them go from her grip and they both stumble across the bed then jump on me sending me flat on my back. Phoebe squeals "DADDY!" I laugh at her and hug them both at the same time, one in each arm. I kiss them in turn and start to tickle Ted as I sit up and Phoebe practically clings to my neck like a baby bear. Teddy is in fits of laughter from the tickling. "STOP! Daddy stop please!" I laugh at him and give him a break as Ana looks on shaking her head at me in amusement. Phoebe is behind me and holding on to my neck so tightly that she's starting to cut off my airway now. Phoebe is quite small for her age and I grab by her legs and flip her over my head so she falls onto the bed next to Ted. She's now laughing hysterically as I start to tickle her too.

"Christian you're going to make her sick from tickling her so much" Ana warns. I stop and Phoebe jumps up and sits in my lap and gives me a kiss on the cheek and puts her arms around my neck again. I kiss her back. Teddy is sitting in Ana's lap and she's cuddling him. Teddy is definitely a Mommy's boy through and through. In saying that Phoebe is the biggest daddy's girl but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy I missed you so much". I smile at Phoebe and kiss her hair. "I missed you and Teddy so much Phe but who's excited to go away next week". Teddy pipes up. "ME! I am so excited to go to France Daddy because we get to speak French there!" I chuckle. "That's right Teddy boy, everyone speaks French in France don't they Ted". Phoebe cuts across Ted. "I speak French daddy!" I smile at her "I know baby girl". I wink at Ana. I know she's secretly jealous that both her Children and I can speak fluent French and she can't. I did try to get her to take some private French classes but she couldn't be bothered.

After some more cuddles and kisses I catch up on everything the kids have done in the past two days. It's crazy that I've been home every night the past week but I haven't spent time with them because I've been home so late. "Whose ready for breakfast?" I announce with reply of 'me' from the kids. Let's head down to the kitchen and see what Mommy's going to make us for breakfast. Ana scoffs at me. "You're big enough and ugly enough to get your own breakfast now Christian Grey". "But babe how would you survive if your husband wasted away because his wife didn't cook him breakfast" I reply. She's joking and so am I. I slap her arse as the kids run off ahead of us because I'm in a playful mood. She smacks mine right back.

I pull her in to kiss my lips as we walk out of the bedroom and whisper in her ear. "Ana baby I love you and look forward to spending the day with the kids. But please Ana, baby, for my sanity sit on my dick for like two minutes?" She rolls her eyes at me and walks away out of my hold before I can grab her again and says "Oh Christian you'll survive" and she walks down the stairs towards the kitchen without even a second glance back at me. She is going to make me suffer today.

Ana's POV

After a communal breakfast of blueberry pancakes and fruit salad with the kids I suggest we should head to the beach today. Christian soon becomes paranoid when he turns on the news to be informed that it will be a record hot June day in Seattle. Hence meaning that everybody will be at the beach which is a serious security risk in his opinion. He also pointed out that I have really fair skin and I burn easily. Luckily for them my kids inherited Christian's skin colouring and they are nowhere near as pale as what I can be but they do start to burn when they've been in the sun too long as well. After trying to convince him that it'd be fine he then said Taylor has weekends off and we can't use him for security so there is no way that going to the beach will be possible. There goes that idea.

Christian says he's happy to stay home with the kids all day anyway and doesn't feel like going anywhere. I have a feeling he's happy to stay home because he's hoping the kids are magically going to disperse in the middle of the day so we can have sex. I for one know that is not how it works when you have kids and I never have a minute to myself when their home. Mr Grey definitely he has another thing coming.

At the moment the kids are outside in the pool with Christian. They've been out there for hours already and every hour or so I run out with more sun cream for them to all apply so they don't burn. The news did say there would be a record breaking heatwave today. The kids and Christian have the right idea being in the pool but I much prefer the inside of my perfectly air-conditioned home during this heat. It is the middle of the day and I notice Christians decided to play in the area of the pool with shade cloth covering it. He is nothing but responsible when it comes to safety regarding anything with the kids, even sun safety.

It's actually been kind of relaxing having Christian entertain the kids all day in the pool. I know their all having fun because I can hear them all laughing and racing each other on the waterslides. I look up at the clock and see that it's after 12.30 and they haven't had lunch yet. Gail has weekends off so I hop up to make a nice salad and cook some chicken tenders underneath the grill in the oven. I set the table off the kitchen next to our glass wall that looks over the sound and the backyard. Usually we eat on the deck in summer but it's too hot to eat outside today.

I call them all inside for lunch and they rather begrudgingly get out of the pool and walk over to the sliding door. Teddy and Phoebe run ahead of Christian to me and both try to enter the house sopping wet which would just result in them slipping on the tiles inside and breaking their necks and trailing water through my house among other things. Phoebe complains "MOMMY it's hot! Let me in I'm dry now". I walk over to her and inspect that she is indeed dry and let her in. "I'm dry too mommy". I look over at Ted and usher him inside from the heat.

Christian stops me in my tracks when he walks over and goes to walk through the house without so much as even grabbing a towel and even thinking to dry off. Honestly it's like I have three kids sometimes. "Babe you're not coming inside soaking wet, dry off quick" I chuck a towel at him and he catches it with easy grace. After he dries himself I deem him suitable to step foot inside and we all enjoy a nice lunch together. Before I know it there all up from the table and back in the pool again.

I'm glad Christian is spending some one on one time with Phoebe and Teddy together. I want them to both have the best memories of their childhoods possible and its days like today when I feel like they're getting the best childhood possible. I know they aren't growing up like most normal children. I don't know how many children in this world have security following them pretty much 24/7 and are eating at five star restaurants every other night. Phoebe is nearly six and she's already been to at least twenty countries and Teddy has been to at least another ten countries on top of that and he's only eight.

I don't want materialistic things they have been given to be the only memories of their childhoods. I'm not raising spoilt brats and I in no way shape or form want them to grow up knowing on their 21st birthday they're going to inherit a large amount of money from their trust funds. Christian and I discussed very early on that we would never disclose the financial side of our lives in front of the kids. No child of mine is to ever have a complex that they are better than someone else because their parents are rich. I want them to remember the days like today when they were just playing with their Daddy in the pool and having fun like every other child with their parents do.

I know they both attend a really exclusive prep school with some really bratty kids but it's the innocence I love about them now that I hope we never have to deal with them being like the bratty minority. I know it's a little unconventional to have a housekeeper and they've grown up thinking its normal to have someone besides mommy clean the house. Christian works and travels a lot but I think the memories of him working late will be overturned when they think back later that Dad was always there to watch my soccer games and come to my school recitals. Mom was always at my parent teacher interviews and I remember when they both came to my pre-school graduation. We may be busy but I know that Christian and I are 100% committed to being there for our children, always.

I have had the chance to read the first chapters of a few manuscripts today. I know I'm not meant to be working over the summer but reading a few chapters from manuscripts hardly feels like working to me anyway. It relaxes me in a way. I'm awoken from my work when the landline phone rings. I go to answer it and its Grace.

"Hello Ana speaking"

"Oh hello darling it's Grace. I'm just calling to see what you lot are doing tomorrow and Christian never called me back yesterday so I thought I better give you a call". Christian has been busy lately but normally he always calls his mother back so this surprises me a little. "Oh I'm sorry Grace, he's been so busy with work in preparation for France. I don't think we're doing anything tomorrow. What did you have in mind?" "That's quite alright Ana. I just thought you all might like to join us for lunch at the club?" "That sounds great Grace. Did you want to speak to Christian, he's outside in the pool with the kids but I can get him for you?" Grace tells me not to be silly and that she'll see us all tomorrow at noon.

It'll be good to spend some time with Grace and Carrick. I look at my watch and see that it's heading on for five so decide to make dinner. Those kids and Christian of course have been out there all day. Their skin is going to be so 'pruney'. For dinner I make a pesto pasta with feta cheese, garlic and roasted tomatoes. It's one of Teddy's favourites. I leave it on the stove and decide the kids should probably have a bath before dinner tonight. I'll need to wash Phoebe's hair again now that she's been in the pool all day to get the chlorine out.

They come over to me on the deck and I have their towels already waiting for them. I start to dry Phoebe so I can bring her inside and put her in the bath. I look at her face and it's starting to go red. "Oh Pheebs your skin is turning red, you're sunburnt". I look over at Ted and his nose is red too. "So are you Teddy". Phoebe walks up to the window to look in her reflection to make sure that I'm telling her the truth. "Mommy my face isn't red!" I laugh at her because she really couldn't tell if her hair was green from that reflection at dusk. "Yes it is baby. Come on you need to get in the bath then I'll put some Aloe Vera on you after". Christian tells teddy that he'll go run his bath too.

After everyone including Christian is bathed and showered and has plenty of Aloe Vera on their skin we all have dinner downstairs. Christian and I talk to each other over dinner as we block out the loud conversation Teddy and Phoebe are having with each other. "Your mum called today and were having lunch tomorrow at the club with her and your dad". "Oh shit I forgot to call her back yesterday" Christian says. Teddy speaks up and looks at me. "Mom daddy said a bad word". I frown at Christian "Don't swear in front of our children". Christian apologises "Sorry kids. Well it'll be good to have lunch with them anyway". I agree "Yes it will but I might see if we can get the kids hair cut before we go tomorrow". Phoebe protests immediately upon hearing that. She is definitely stubborn. I wonder who she takes after.

"Mommy I don't want all my hair cut". "They're not going to cut all your hair off Pheebs, just the ends so it looks neat". She process this after much reassurance and agrees to it. Teddy is so easy and has his hair cut around every three weeks so he's used to the drill. Christian decides that this is a good time for him to read them a story and then they can go to bed. "Dad its only 7.30 we never ever go to bed this early" Teddy has his arms folded and is looking at Christian like he's crazy for suggesting such a thing. I know Christian wants them in bed so he can finally have sex with me but I think he's forgotten Teddy has been able to read time for years now. "Can't we watch a movie instead daddy?" Teddy asks. Christian looks to me as if to say that's not a bad idea but he's also forgotten that they aren't allowed to watch TV until Monday because of the Chandelier. So I play bad cop "Ted you know you're not allowed to watch TV or play with any video games until Monday". Teddy pouts. "We could play a board game I suggest?" Christian actually rolls his eyes at me and I know he thinks that he's never going to get laid but relents. "Ok let's play a board game".

After playing Jenga for an hour and a half it is actually Teddy and Phoebe's bedtime and I tell them it's time to wrap it up. Christian is more than happy to put them in bed while I pack it all up. I go upstairs to tuck Phoebe in and kiss her goodnight and then continue and do the same for Teddy. Christian is already in our room and when I find him there he is completely naked on top of our sheets. I laugh at him as I shut the bedroom door and lock it this time. "Ana I hope you're prepared for a long night tonight". I walk over and kiss him and murmur into his mouth "I'm more than prepared for a long night". I move down and kiss him where I know he wants to be kissed.

After a long love making session again and again Christian finally seems satisfied and lets me go shower. When I climb back into bed it's nearing midnight and I am exhausted. Christian turns the light off and wraps me in his arms so that we are spooning and whispers in my ear "I love you so much baby". I smile as he says it and fall into a deep untroubled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is only a small chapter before I post one of the many France chapters with the family. I want to make sure i get those chapters perfect so i'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update but i'm nearly done with the next one and hope to have it up in the next day :) If you guys have any suggestions with what you want the family to get up to while on vacation be sure to let me know and ill consider all ideas. Thanks! **

Ana's POV

It's the day before we leave for France and there is so much excitement buzzing around the house at the moment. I'm definitely a last minute organiser when it comes to travelling that here I am the night before were leaving packing for the kids. Gail is in Teddy's room helping him pack while I'm with Phoebe helping. She has one of her pink Louis Vuitton Pegase luggage bags open inside of her walk in closet. I love Phoebe's room it is the definition of a little girl's dream room. The walls are all pale pink with cream wall panel mouldings. Christian had the room completely redecorated when we found out we were having a little girl. She has a double walk in closet that trumps most closets you'd find in a main bedroom. It's full of clothes that she's chosen herself. Phoebe is very much unlike me and loves to shop even at such a young age. She must get it from Christian. Fairy lights hang from the ceiling all throughout her bedroom and her closet. She's a lucky little girl.

Phoebe is stubborn when it comes to what she wants to wear so packing for her is proving to be difficult. She's just chucked in her third pair of pink jeans. "Phoebe its summer, you are not going to need three pairs of pink jeans" I tell her. I take two out and put them back in one of her draws. "Mommy If I can only take one pair I want these ones and not these ones". She chucks the pair in her suitcase on the floor and grabs the ones she wants from where I just put them in the drawer. At my last count she'd put in ten different swimsuits. I really don't think she'd even need half. I've made sure she has the essentials such as pyjamas and dressier clothes for when we go out to dinner. By the end of our packing session she has three of her Vuitton suitcases fully packed and a matching duffle bag packed with everything she needs to be entertained on the plane. One bag was just dedicated to shoes and accessories. I really can't believe that one five year old girl has packed so much for two weeks. I sometimes wonder where Phoebe has fallen from but I then realise she is Christian Grey's Child. It's getting late so I tell her to go brush her teeth before bed.

While she does that I head in to Teddy's room. I notice that he is fully packed as well but he has one less suitcase than Phoebe. Teddy really doesn't care about what clothes he wears. "What are you up to buddy?" He looks up at me. "Just reading mommy". I smile at him. "Go brush your teeth before Daddy comes up to tuck you in. We have to get up very early tomorrow teddy bear". Teddy brushes his teeth and I drag his luggage into the hallway for Taylor or Christian to carry downstairs. Christian meets me in the hallway with Phoebe's luggage too. He's had the same idea.

Christian laughs "Well our kids definitely don't pack the same". I laugh too "You got one thing right Grey". He pulls me in to kiss me. "Is Phoebe in bed?" "She's out like a light Ana". I smile and pull away from him. "I have to kiss her goodnight and you need to do the same for Teddy". I walk into Phoebe's room to kiss her goodnight and Christian was right she is sound asleep. I leave her room and head to my own to have a quick shower. When I come out I notice somebody has taken our packed luggage out of our room too. I walk into the hallway and look over the staircase banister to see Christian and Taylor hauling everything outside into one of the SUV'S. Taylor and Sawyer are accompanying us while we're in France for security along with Kate and Elliot's security guy Brock.

I go down to the kitchen to make a Twinings English breakfast tea and head up to my room. Christian is sitting up in bed now with his laptop. He kisses me as I sit down next to him and continues reading his emails as I drink my tea. He shuts his laptop as I place my empty cup on the bedside table.

"Well everything is completely packed and ready to go for tomorrow so all we have to do is get in the car". I smile at him and kiss him again. "Remind me why I agreed to leaving Seattle at 4.30am". Christian smirks. "Well we need to leave that early if we want the kids to quickly adjust to the time difference so hopefully after a ten and a half hour flight they'll be so tired that they want to go straight to bed". "That's wishful thinking Christian considering most kids spend more than ten and a half hours awake during the day".

Just like that my memory is catapulted back to when we took Teddy and Phoebe to London when Phoebe was only six months old. That was a complete nightmare having a six month old baby and a toddler on an eleven hour flight. We didn't have Gail with us to help and Phoebe practically screamed the whole flight. We were in our own aeroplane and it was still a horrible experience. When we finally got to London and Phoebe still hadn't settled down Christian got a doctor to come up to our hotel room and check her out. It turned out my poor baby girl had an ear infection and the altitude from flying wouldn't have made it any better. After a dose of antibiotics she was back to being her normal happy baby self after a few days. I however told Christian firmly that after we got back to Seattle I was never ever flying long haul with two children that young ever again.

Up until Phoebe was 24months when we flew to Europe we'd always have a stopover somewhere, usually in New York. That's all changed now and Teddy and Phoebe are turning into travelling pros. I still get a little nervous when we fly for such a long period of time though with them. Especially when we have to be out the door at 3.30am to take off an hour later. I'll definitely have two grouchy kids tomorrow morning.

"What are you thinking about Ana?" Christian snaps me out of my revere. "I was just thinking about that time we took the kids to London when Phoebe was a baby and got the ear infection". Christian blanches. "Oh god I hope tomorrows flight isn't anywhere near as bad as that. I have never been on a flight as bad as that". I smile at him. "I agree it was the worst. But then with our kids and Kate and Elliot and Ava and your parents tomorrow I doubt anything will go wrong". He turns off the light and pulls me towards him. "I'm glad Ethan and Mia are taking their time with stopovers to get over to meet us with Aaden". "I know they've definitely been wise in taking our advice". I snuggle into Christians arms. "Go to sleep Ana we have to be up early and I know how much you love rising early".

"I love you Christian". I feel him smile against my skin. "I love you too, now go to sleep". With that I drift off.

Somewhere I hear our alarm going off and I am so asleep I don't even bother to stop it. In some kind of sleeping trance I feel Christian roll off the bed and tell me to get up but I ignore him. Damn him for making us fly out so early! He's prodding me and I swat him away. "Get up baby". I roll over. "Go away Christian" is all that I can manage to mumble. Next thing I know he's pulled the covers back and he's thrown me over his shoulder. "IM UP! IM UP! Put me down". I start kicking him. He just laughs at me and shrugs once he's put me down. "You've left me no choice".

He leans down to kiss me and I only let his lips touch mine for a second. "Well aren't, we in a happy mood this morning Ana?" he says. I ignore him and shrug on a pair of comfy Capri jeans and a cream short sleeve blouse with a comfortable cream blazer before chucking on a pair of my Havianas. Christian is already dressed in his casual travelling outfit. We aren't even going to bother with changing the kids out of their pyjamas and have an outfit packed for them to change in when they wake up on the flight.

I grab my Birkin handbag and ensure that all our passports are there along with my phone and other essentials. I cross paths with Christian in the hallway who has Teddy asleep over his shoulder and is carrying him down to the car. Taylor also walks past me with Phoebe. I follow them down the stairs and head out to the car as well. The kids are restless but once they've been strapped in they fall back to sleep. We head off and I see that its only 3.55am. God that's too early and I lean against Christians shoulder as Reynolds drives us all towards Sea-Tac. Our car is driven straight up to the GEH plane and we get to bypass security as usual. There is a customs official there however to scan our passports before we take off. Kate, Elliot, Grace and Carrick are apparently already on board.

Phoebe has clung to me crying as we walk up the stairs off the plane. She's not in a good mood but I don't blame her. What five year old enjoys being woken up in the middle of the night. Natalia our air hostess greets us at the door and we all scramble in to take a seat while saying hello to our family members. Everyone is spread out in the chairs strapped in asleep. I pick Phoebe up and put her in one of the seats by the window and strap her in. I take the seat next to her and Christian and Teddy sit opposite us. Elliot is softly snoring against a window and Ava is leaning against him sound asleep as well. There occupying the four seats facing each other that are opposite the four seats facing each other that Christian and our kids are in. Grace and Carrick are further down the plane closer towards the galley. They probably thought it'd be best to sit away from the kids in case they started making noise so they could get some rest as well. After being given the safety speech over the intercom from Natalia that we've heard too often before the plane finally starts taxing and we head down the runway.

Everybody but myself seems oblivious that were being lurched into the air. Christian leans across to hold my hand. He knows take offs still make me nervous even after so long of being married and travelling the world. Once the plane has levelled out I carry Phoebe into the bedroom and put her down. For an aeroplane this bed is quite large. Christian comes in with Ava in his arms still asleep and puts her next to Phoebe. Teddy crawls next to me and lies down. I look up to see Christian and signal for him to come lie down. "I'll sleep out in the main cabin baby. The seats fully recline now". I shut my eyes and mumble "K baby" and fall back asleep as he kisses my forehead.

I wake up fully rested to children jumping on the bed. "Good morning mommy". Phoebe has practically jumped on my head when she sees me open my eyes and I grab her and give her kisses all over her face and a hug. I kiss Ava who's still jumping on the bed and pull Teddy into a bear hug and kiss his hair. "Morning Teddy bear". "Morning Mommy".

"Come on you three lets go see what everyone else is doing and get something to eat". They all run out of the room into the main cabin and I see that everyone else is fully awake too now. It is around 7.30 in Seattle now so we've only been flying for three hours and are still flying over the US. Ugh only 7 and a half more to go.

I'm greeted by a round of good mornings from the family and Christian pulls me down into the seat next to him opposite Kate and Elliot. Grace and Carrick are sitting with the kids watching them eat breakfast. Grace is fussing over the three of them. It's nice for us and the kids to have their grandparents here with us. Kate and I talk and talk and talk while Elliot and Christian catch up and banter back and forth with each other. The kids have all agreed to watch a movie, Shrek.

All the adults wind up watching it on one of the plasma screens too even Christian which surprises me because usually he's all work no play when we fly. Natalia comes around with a request of lunch orders and returns with an assortment of wraps and sandwiches for everyone. Everyone eats as they watch the movie. When it's finished Phoebe decides we all have to watch the second Shrek movie too and Christian takes his leave and heads off to a seat towards the back of the plane. I decide to follow him and sit with him.

He embraces me as I sit next to him. "I love my kids and don't mind watching movies with them but I don't think I can take another hour and a half of kid's TV". I giggle at him he's such a softie to an extent with the kids but I know how much he hates TV. "It's ok Christian they don't care if you watch it with them. I'm just glad there haven't been any meltdowns with the kids yet". He reminds me that we've only been flying for around five and a half hours so there's plenty of time for that.

Christian and I get off the subject of the kids and just talk and joke with each other. It's comforting to me that even though we've nearly been married nine years that we haven't gotten bored with each other at all. Sure our sex life isn't as frequent as it once was. I mean we were having sex at least four times a day when we were first married and that wasn't including when we'd go to the playroom. Now we have sex at least once a day usually twice when we aren't busy besides when we make time for a trip to visit the playroom at Escala. We still enjoy Kinky fuckery and haven't gotten boring with our sex life at all.

We enjoy each other's company and it's a trait I value in our marriage. After an hour or so of talking we're interrupted when Teddy and Phoebe start fighting with each other. "Well there's that meltdown you were hoping wasn't going to happen Ana" Christian says. Ugh. I get up and literally pull my children apart. Phoebe is crying and Teddy huffs off away from us towards his Dad and sits with him.

"Phoebe stop crying and go play a game with Ava or watch a movie". I take Phoebes hand and lead her towards were Ava is with Kate and Grace. Elliot and Carrick are chatting a few seats away about the Mariners. I take the seat next to Grace and Phoebe sits on my lap opposite Kate and Ava. "Mommy I'm bored. When are we going to be there?" I don't understand how she can be bored when there is so much for her to do.

"How about we play a game Pheebs?" Grace asks her. "Ok grandma". Grace replies "You and Ava go and pick a board game out of the cupboard at the front and we can all play it together". Phoebe hops up with Ava and they return with Operation. The irony of their choice of game is not lost on Grace. Kate, Grace the girls and I all play together until Grace unsurprisingly wins the whole game. We wrap up the game to watch another movie before our Captain announces that we are beginning our decent into Paris' Charles de Gaulle Airport. Finally!


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's Pov

We arrive at the Royal Suite of the Four Seasons George V which is located in the 'Golden Triangle' of Paris. It's an upscale shopping area with every designer brand lining the streets but most importantly in walking distance to all of the landmarks in Paris that I adore. Christian told me ages ago that there are only two Royal Suites at the hotel and Elliot and Kate are staying in the other while Grace and Carrick are in the Penthouse. I can remember the first time I came to this hotel with Christian on our honeymoon and was surprised we were staying in a suite on the first floor. Little did I know that the Royal Suites in this hotel are the best of the best. My jaw nearly always hits the floor when were shown the same room we always stay in Paris because it's so ostentatious.

It's nearly 1am in Paris which is only 4pm Seattle time. The kids were actually surprisingly tired when we arrived and we just ordered room service to the room for dinner which is technically early by their body clocks but we need to get them adjusted to a different time zone fast. I wish my children would embrace French food while we are here but they both ordered hamburgers and fries.

After dinner Christian and I managed to bath them both and get them into bed and they fell asleep pretty fast. It's 1.30am here so even if they can sleep a few hours just to tie them over to begin a day here I'll be happy. Then they can nap in the middle of the day if their tired.

Christian is out on the terrace and I go out there and wrap my arms around him. He moves and changes positions with me so he can hold me in an embrace, my back to his chest looking out on the street. I lean back on his chest and he kisses my forehead. He leans down and whispers in my ear:

Il n'y a que deux endroits au monde où l'on puisse vivre heureux: chez soi et à Paris.

Christian rarely speaks to me in French but when he does it stirs something deep inside of me. Before I can ask him what he's said he speaks:

There are only two places in the world where one can live happy: at home and in Paris.

He's quoted Ernest Hemingway but he is so right our family is always so happy in Paris. It's beginning to feel like a second home over the years that I'm so glad he has shared this with me and I have with him, my husband.

I turn and look into his eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me passionately and we make out with such passion that I can feel the electricity surging between us. We've never lost the spark in our relationship but this is a more intense feeling than when we usually kiss. Oh what Paris does to us. It really is the city of love and I'm always glad to be here with the love of my life.

Christian scoops me up in his arms never breaking contact with my lips and carries me into the master suite. He lays be on the satin sheets and we forget about Paris and get lost in us.

Christians POV

Ana is lying on my chest sound asleep. I'm so wired and can't sleep at all. Its 4am in Paris which is only 7pm in Seattle. I keep converting the time and I really should stop doing it because we are on French time for the next two weeks not Seattle. I know I'll have to call Ros and make sure my company isn't going down the drain hole while we're here so I think I can justify needing to keep up with the time at home. I've completely worn Ana out we had a very long love making session. I can't ever keep my hands off her normally but in Paris something deep in me changes and I literally do find myself touching her all the time. She's just so god damn beautiful.

The kids have been sleeping for at least three hours now which actually surprises me. I know they tire easily being in the air, it just takes it out of our kids and they usually sleep well whenever we reach our destination. They need to sleep as much as possible now to at least make it through to tonight in Paris so they can go to bed then but really they should be so awake right now which worries me a little. I'm always a little anxious when it comes to Teddy and Phoebe. They become moody quickly when they haven't slept enough especially Phoebe who turns into a completely different child. Minus the time there getting to sleep now they'll have been up more than twenty four hours by the time they can go to bed tonight. All the adults will have too but the kids can't handle being awake for that long.

As if I can telepathically connect with her mind Phoebe comes into our bedroom and crawls onto my side of the bed when she sees that I'm awake. I move Ana off me before Phoebe reaches the bed and lay her on my chest. Phoebe hugs me. She has such long thick brown hair just like Ana's. It's so beautiful.

I stroke her forehead and she whispers to me "Daddy I'm not tired". I continue to stroke her hair. "I know baby girl but we have to get used to being in Paris now". She seems to accept this and doesn't say anything as I continue to stroke her hair. I can see that her eyes are wide awake though and she doesn't look like she's going to drift off to sleep anytime soon even though she's so calm.

"Where's Teddy Pheebs?" She's still whispering, I'm sure as to not wake her mother whose sound asleep. "He's asleep and I tried poking him but he told me to go away". I smirk. I want her to sleep a little longer and after 20minutes of stroking her hair she falls asleep completely sprawled against my chest. If only I could fall asleep now. I don't think it'll happen but I shut my eyes and try anyway.

Kate's POV

I wake up dazed and look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7.32 am. Ugh that's only 10.30pm in Seattle. I don't know how were going to keep the kids up today when it'll be the middle of the night in accordance to their body clocks in Seattle. Damn Christian Grey for being such a control freak. Elliot isn't in bed and I walk out of our room into the dining room to find him and Ava. I have been to Paris before but I have never stayed in such grandeur in my life even when we've travelled with Mr Control Freak and Ana before. This suite is absolutely amazing. It's one of the Royal Suites. Ana and Christian are in the other and there's is even bigger than ours.

I'm so excited to be in Paris. This is surprisingly one of the few places Ava hasn't been in her life even though we've travelled a lot. She is only six but it seems odd that Teddy and Phoebe have been here so many times that they can't count and this is Ava's first. I look around the suite and can't find Elliot and Ava anywhere. I go to call him but see that I have a text from him.

**Morning babe. I took Ava across to Ana & Christians for breakfast. Get dressed and come over. Xx**

The last thing I feel like doing is eating breakfast right now. I shower and get dressed before heading over to the other suite.

Ana's POV

Elliot and Ava and Grace and Carrick are sitting around our suites dining room table with Christian and my kids when I wake up. Kate isn't here, she must be asleep. Everyone greets me with 'good mornings'. It's only 7am here but that's 10pm in Seattle and usually I'm getting ready for bed not eating breakfast. I see that Christians basically ordered the entire breakfast menu from room service as we have so much food spread across the table. They've sent up Crème Brûlée which seems a little weird for breakfast but this is Paris. I decide to stick to a croissant and pick at one as I sit down next to Christian. He kisses me as I sit. Teddy, Phoebe and Ava are surprisingly all wide awake and are conversing amongst each other.

Carrick Speaks "So what does everybody want to do on this beautiful day?" Christian answers him "Well it really depends on how much the kids can handle before one of them loses it. They're fine now but you haven't seen Phoebe when she's dog tired and it isn't a pretty sight. How about we all just do our own thing and see how we go and have dinner together tonight? You and Mom should get out and explore while you have the chance to do it without the kids and us over the next few days when their accustomed to the time change". Elliot speaks up "I'm all for that Ava turns into a demon when she's tired as well so the two of them together is asking for a fiasco".

I agree with Christian on just having a relaxed Paris day rather than dragging the kids through the museums and sights but Grace cuts across. "Christian and Elliot don't be stupid. Your father and I have seen all the ins and outs of Paris over the years we can stay at the hotel and you guys should go out and have the chance to do things without the kids". It's a nice gesture but it's one I'm more than happy to take her up on when I'm used to the time change so I can spend some time with Christian alone around Paris. "Grace that's nice of you but I'm honestly happy to have a relaxed day nearby to the hotel maybe walking around the shops downstairs with Phoebe" I say. Grace smiles at me "Well if you're sure Ana". I smile back "I'm positive". Christian speaks up "Well that's decided".

After Kate comes down about fifteen minutes later and has breakfast everybody returns to their own suites with the idea for everyone to go their separate ways and meet up for dinner tonight at L'Arpège which is world famous for its Oeuf à la Coque. I knew the kids wouldn't even attempt to eat it so it was decided that Christian will arrange for a reputable Nanny to watch over the three of them while the adults dine out tonight. Usually I hate the idea of them not coming out with us for dinner unless it's something romantic Christian has organised but it's probably best they don't eat with us so they can go to bed and sleep for twelve hours straight and be ready for tomorrow.

As everyone left the suite I couldn't help but want to go to bed so badly right now. I'm so tired. Today will be very long and it's such a shame because were in Paris!

_**I know this is only a small chapter but its just something to tie you all over until i post my next which will be quite large! Coming up next is the Dinner with the adults and then a romantic evening with Ana and Christian out in Paris at night. Ill then get into the exciting sights and fun the family get into while in Paris the following day! I hope you're all enjoying so far :) Stay Tuned! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's that long chapter that was promised. enjoy! :)**

Ana's Pov

I'm just adding the finishing touches to my outfit, a white gold chain necklace that Christian brought for me from Harry Winston this afternoon to be more exact. It's 7.30pm and the kids are well and truly sound asleep. Today was hard for them as we actually managed to keep them awake all day. Christian the kids and I strolled through some of the boutique shops downstairs this morning. We are staying in the most sought after fashion area the 'Golden Triangle' in Paris so Christian thought it would be a good day to start shopping. Teddy and I were soon quite over it and left Christian and Phoebe to continue as we returned to the hotel. We watched a movie in my bed and eventually fell asleep for about an hour or so. It was good to spend some one on one time with Teddy. He was like my little cuddle pillow when we fell asleep so overtired.

It's hard to imagine Christian Grey shopping with his five year old daughter, sometimes even for me but they returned two and a half hours later with numerous bags from Bonpoint, Baby Dior, Tartine et Chocolat and Jacadi. I was a little annoyed that he'd let her get so much just because she's already brought so many clothes with her from Seattle and really doesn't need anymore. Christian Grey is creating a shopping monster with Phoebe and I hate to think what she'll be like when she's a teenager if she's like this now. He on the other hand doesn't care and spoils her at every chance he gets because Phoebe is his little girl.

Grace and Carrick got the opportunity to do their own thing and went on a river cruise up the Seine. Tomorrow I want to pack a lot of exploration into our day. Were only here for another two days before we fly off to the South of France. Christian interrupts my thoughts and walks into the closet we're sharing off our bedroom suite.

"You look so beautiful Ana". He leans down and kisses me. "I'm glad to see you're wearing the necklace I brought you". He smiles at me and I smile right back touching the outline of the necklace around my neck. "Of course I'm wearing it, I love it Christian". He likes spending money on me and has spent a tremendous amount on jewellery over the years that it makes me a little dizzy thinking about it. I have no idea how much this piece cost but I know it was a lot coming from Harry Winston. I'm wearing a Mahogany coloured dress that's actually quite tight but not too revealing. The hemline comes just on my knee line and I've paired it with a pair of nude Louboutin's and a black Chanel clutch bag. Christian looks his usual cool calm and collected CEO self in navy slacks with a matching suit jacket and a stark white button down shirt with no tie.

He takes my hand and pulls me towards the door. "Come on baby we have to get going or the others will be wondering where we've got to". I follow him and we stop in the lounge so Christian can tell the French nanny he's hired for the night that we're leaving. I don't understand a word there saying but Christian has told me that she comes from an extremely reputable agency and that Taylor has done numerous background checks on her. Taylor is also sitting in the lounge. Christian further put my mind at ease when he said Taylor would also be there too. I don't understand why we need the nanny and Taylor can't just watch them but Christian reminded me that Taylor isn't a baby sitter. Sawyer is shadowing us around tonight. We say our goodbyes to Taylor and head down the lift.

Christian wraps his arms around me and as were the only two in the lift starts nibbling my earlobe. It's a short trip to the first floor and he's already left me wanting him badly when he ushers me out of the lift and into the lobby. The lobby in the Four Seasons George V is absolutely amazing. There are floral arrangements everywhere and they all create one huge masterpiece of floral décor. Every time we're here the arrangements have changed but there always just as breathtaking. We head outside into the waiting SUV and find Kate and Elliot and Grace and Carrick waiting for us.

We all chatter amongst each other the short distance to L'Arpège restaurant. We are greeted at the restaurant like old friends as Christian and I have dined here numerous times while in Paris. We've all been seated together in a private section of the restaurant. We have a few people gawking at us as we walk through the restaurant but it's clear that they are also American tourists like ourselves when they recognise us because usually in France people don't pay Christian and I too much attention. A lot of French people know the name Christian Grey but they don't have a face to put to the name surprisingly. GEH hasn't done much business if any in France though and I think that's one of the main reasons why we love France so much because we're never here on business.

This restaurant is always so amazing and is a whole other definition of fine dining. I'm glad Kate and Grace are here to experience this. The menu is set for us so we don't need to order. Our hostess is tall and absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. She has platinum blonde hair and the thickest French accent of course. Christian is speaking to her in French and nobody can understand what he's saying to her so we just continue to talk amongst ourselves. The hostess leaves and soon brings over two bottles of Romanée-Conti white wine. I've never tasted this wine but it's absolutely delicious.

I'm seated next to Christian and Kate who's next to Elliot and then Grace and Carrick. We all enjoy each other's company and drink wine like we never have in Seattle ordering another few bottles over the course of dinner. Christian keeps sliding his hand up and down my thigh and when I look up at him I can see a look in his eyes that's only too familiar to me. Tonight has just been perfect with great food and great company. Even Christian has let loose and has had a few glasses of wine too. I'm glad were spending this time with our family.

After we've finished our ten or eleven courses, we eventually lost track on how many courses we ate it was well on the way for 10.30pm. The check was brought over to Christian which started a minor argument as always between Christian, Carrick and Elliot over who would pay for the meal. Christian wouldn't hear any of it and handed over his black Amex and signed the bill. I almost did a double take and initially thought I was completely drunk when I got a glimpse of the bill for just under $20,000 American dollars. Christian caught a glimpse of my stunned expression and whispered in my ear before drawing attention to the others about the exuberant cost "It's the cost of the four bottles of the Romanée-Conti wine baby, it's nearly $4000 a pop". I can't remember a time ever in our entire marriage when dinner has come to this price so I bite my tongue because I know he can more than afford it and kiss him on the cheek.

There's a light breeze as we leave the restaurant and Christian drapes his arms around me stopping me as I try to step into the SUV waiting for us. "I Thought you and I could take a stroll back to the hotel baby" he says. I turn around and smile at him and agree that a walk sounds perfect as I feel a little buzzed from all the wine. Elliot of course makes a joke and tells Christian that having sex on the sidewalk is illegal in Paris despite what he does in Seattle. Kate swats Elliot and tells him to get in the car. Grace is already in the SUV dozing off. She had a few too many glasses I think and she's not a big drinker either. We say our goodbyes and I'm surprised Christian isn't even bothering to have security tail us.

As the others drive off I wonder if some security is secretly tailing us and fifty just hasn't mentioned it. "Christian, you never let me walk around without security at home. How come you don't care here?" I ask. He holds my hand and gives it a squeeze as we start to walk arm in arm down the street. "I don't let you walk around without security but I'm allowed to and you're with me Mrs Grey". I smile at him happy that for once we aren't being followed by anyone and this is truly just a normal romantic moment between two people in love in Paris. As we walk I can't help but feel more and more in love with this City it's so magical at night.

"You know Ana I don't think I ever really appreciated how in love I was with you until I brought you here to Paris on that leg of our honeymoon. I mean I was so madly in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you and brought you to my room at the Heathman and I've told you so many times before you own me Ana, you truly do. I am like a dying man at a banquet when it comes to you and needing you. You're so beautiful and intelligent and you have given me the two best gifts in life that anybody could ever ask for or need. I loved you so much when I married you. More than I ever thought was possible especially for me but I truly believe in my heart that I didn't truly appreciate our love until I brought you here and experienced love with you in Paris". He's stopped walking and are near a streetlight in a beautiful Parisian street. My arms are around his neck looking into his eyes the only light that of the street lamp glowing in the distance and the half moon. He continues "I was so thankful that I found you, that I could experience love with someone. You were my first real and will be my only love in my life Ana. When I married you I didn't think it was possible for my heart to ever grow wider to love anybody as much as I do you because I did so much. Because of you having our children opened my heart more than I ever thought it would and you know I am so deeply in love with our children baby. I would move mountains and stone for our children and you Ana".

I don't know if it's the wine or because we're in Paris but I just instantly find his lips and kiss him passionately like we did all the time when we were engaged. I love him and our children more and more every day and everything he's just said I know has come from his heart. We make out like we are teenagers again and he pushes me against the building for leverage as we do. I may be a little tipsy and I love Christian but I'm not about to get arrested in Paris because we had sex against a building. I pull away from him and he looks into my eyes and holds my head in his hands. He knows me well and even though I enjoy kinky fuckery he knows I'm not about to have sex here either. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arm around my waist and we walk towards the hotel. "Thank you Christian for saying those nice things. I love you more than you can possibly understand". His openness and heartfelt comment has tugged at my heart and im so happy and content with my life right now. With my last words we walk off arm in arm back to the hotel looking every bit like a couple extremely in love.

We ride the elevator in silence but that spark from before is still there and I know tonight will be a night that ends in passionate slow sex. Once we reach our suite I retreat to our bedroom in search of some sexy lingerie to wear for my husband as Christian dismisses the nanny and Taylor waiting up for us. I choose to wear a sheer White lace Victoria's Secret Bra with matching panties and a garter belt with stockings. I throw on a matching pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes and apply a little more lip gloss to my lips. I let my hair fall around my shoulders and stand by the door waiting for him to walk in.

All too soon Christian is before me and I can instantly see his hard on pushing against his pants. He closes the door and ensures that it's locked never taking his eyes of me as he does. Within seconds he's in front of me touching me everywhere and kissing me as if his life depends on it. He devours my body with his eyes and traces his hands around my thighs playing with my stockings. Before I know it Christian has greedily unclasped my bra and pushed me down on the bed as he toys with my breasts, tugging and rolling them as he amuses himself. His touch sends a nerve line straight down to that deep sweet spot in my belly and within seconds I'm having my first intense orgasm of the night.

Christian holds me as my orgasm rips through me and sends aftershocks throughout my body. He removes his shirt and I let my hands greedily explore his body. He's always so toned and fit. We continue to kiss with an unspoken desire communicated between us. He rolls me over so I'm sitting astride him and lowers me onto himself. Christian lets out a low deep groan as I sit on him and start to move slowly. The feeling is exquisite and we make real raw love to each other. Christian looks at me the whole time and eventually says "Come for me Ana" as he increases the rhythm and I know he can't hold off much longer. I orgasm and it's so powerful that he too soon finds his release after slamming into me. We make love another two times before I fall asleep in his arms dreaming about how happy our family is and the memories we still have to experience in France.

Christian's POV

The light streams through the cracks in the curtains and I feel more rested than I have in days. Ana is still asleep beside me in my arms. Last night having sex with her was more amazing than ever. We always have amazing sex but last night was special. I don't move in an attempt not to wake her and just lie still content with everything. There's a knock at the door. The door is locked and I know it's one of the kids awake and wanting to get in for hugs and kisses. I get up and chuck on some sweat pants and ensure that Ana is fully covered. Thankfully she's wearing one of my T-shirts that she must have threw on last night before we fell asleep and some panties. She always chucks something on after we have sex now because she knows the kids will always be in our room in the morning.

I open the door and it's Teddy. I scoop him up before he can say anything and give him a piggy back ride from the door to the bed before lying down and tickling him. "DAD! Stop! Stop! Stop!" he's in fits of hysterics from me tickling him. Ana wakes up and sleepily rolls over to see what we're doing. I relent and stop tickling him but kiss his copper hair and give him a hug. He is the exact copy of me. "Morning, Teddy bear. Did you sleep well?" Teddy sits up from me and jumps across the bed to his mother all the while answering my question. "Yes, I'm not tired at all today like I was yesterday". I smile at him and Ana hugs him and kisses his face all over.

My phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table and the caller id tells me it's Elliot. Its 8am he could just come across to our suite instead of calling.

"Yo Bro, We've just finished breakfast in our room and Kate wants to know what the plan is for today and Ava is in my ear constantly whining that she wants to come over now and see Phoebe. Seriously dude I have the two of them in my ear it's getting annoying". I roll my eyes at his melodramatics.

I solve his problems instantly. "Elliot we are literally living across a hallway from one another at the moment Ava can come over now and we can all be in the lobby ready for a full day at 9". Elliot responds "Yeah man that sounds good I'll talk to you soon anyway and I'll send Ava over. That actually gives me just under an hour to have my way with Kate". I laugh at him and hang up.

After breakfast Ana myself with Teddy, Phoebe and Ava head down to the lobby. My Mom and Dad are already there. My mom gushes over the kids with Ana and I chat with my dad as the kids run a mock in the lobby. I think Ana sees another Chandelier like incident happening in here again with all of the flower displays in the vases and pulls Phoebe and Teddy aside to calm down while Ava follows. I'm glad Ana's the one to always deal with them in situations like this and bring them back to being normal humans instead of the crazy arm swinging, full pelt running children that they turn into. There full of energy today. We have a driver waiting for us outside and I've given our security the day off. With this many adults I'm sure we'll be safe and be able to manage ourselves and three kids. Well at least I know Ana will be able to control my two.

We usher the kids into the SUV to keep them out of havocs way and wait for Kate and Elliot who finally decide to make an appearance. Elliot has a smug look on his face as he hops in and greets us all. Lucky bastard, although I did get mine last night. Kate and Ana along with my Mom are having some boring shit girl talk about everything that I just drone them out and have a good time bantering back and forth with Elliot. Sometimes I actually think we are worse than our kids when it comes to paying each other out. At this stage Ana just rolls her eyes at us both because we actually have so much fun annoying the other. Elliot and I have become a lot closer since Ana and I married and I feel bad for shutting him out all those years when he always had my back. I talked extensively with Flynn about this years ago and he suggested that I abide by the saying 'There's no time like the present' with my relationship with Elliot in order to patch things out and become real brothers again.

Flynn is always right and we've become more than real brothers since I met Ana but best friends. I never thought Elliot and I would both have daughters the same age that are obsessed with each other either but I guess that's how life works out. We pull up a block from the Eifel tower and it's always so impressive even by day. As we get out of the car I hold Phoebe's hand as Elliot walks side by side with Ava in his grip too. My mom awes "OH Carrick! Look at our boys with their daughters". I turn around to see Kate and Ana also onlooking at us walking ahead smiling. Ana is holding Teddy's hand and he is just looking up at the Eifel tower in awe with his eyes big.

Our kids have seen the Eifel tower so many times before but we haven't gotten the opportunity to take a photo in front of it with the family before. My mom finds a random tourist to take a photo of us all much to my objection about talking to randoms in the street, especially in Paris. Ana tells me to get over it and we pose for the photo. The man who is in his mid-thirties from Germany hands my Mom back the camera and she thanks him profusely. My mother's gratefulness to him annoys me because he's a stranger and we really don't know if he's a potential psycho or ex Con. There are so many people mainly tourists underneath the Eifel tower and it's starting to make me a little nervous as we don't have any security and there's potential for so much to go wrong. I have my eyes glued to Teddy and Phoebe even Ava. Without saying anything Ana senses my nervousness and tells me to relax and enjoy myself.

Kate annoyingly decides that we have to go to the top of the Eifel Tower so we all get in the queue for the lift. If I'd known we were actually going to go up the damn thing I would have made sure that Taylor had pre purchased our tickets and assured that we wouldn't have to queue up for a stupid lift. I'm not very patient in general but my patience is always at an all-time low when I have to wait for things in queues. I don't do queues at all and it rarely occurs that I have to wait in one. Once again Ana senses my impatience and practically gives me a look that says get over yourself Grey. After being married for so long I can sense what she's thinking and can tell when my behaviour is beginning to irritate her. Once we make it up the lift and onto the third level observation deck I feel a lot calmer. We all take turns holding the kids up so they can look through the binoculars around out onto Paris.

After numerous photos taken and the men including my little man Teddy have been dragged through all the gift shops for stupid souvenirs. I don't know why I'm in such an annoying mood today but it isn't like this is the last time we're going to be in Paris. It's eventually decided we can walk back to the car and move on to our next destination the Louvre. This has definitely turned into a touristy visit to Paris for our kids. Generally when we come to Paris Ana and I don't visit all the sights every single time because we've seen them numerous times.

Grace's POV

Being in Paris today with my grandchildren and my two sons just makes my heart melt. I of course wish Mia could have been here for this part of the trip but understandably it would have been too hard on her to make it to Paris with baby Aaden and I can't wait to see them in a few days when we're all in the South of France.

Today has been so amazing though. Christian and Elliot with Phoebe and Ava was just so adorably cute and I made sure Carrick got a photo of the four of them walking together from behind. Carrick and I like Christian and Ana have been to Paris so many times now. Elliot's been also but not since he was a child and Kate told me she visited years ago now too. I think there more excited to see all the sites because Ava hasn't been here at all which seems quite strange for this family who are always holidaying in Europe each year.

The food here is always simply magnificent and the restaurant we were at last night was breathtakingly delicious. I've been feeding the children Macaroon after Macaroon. Christian caught me giving Phoebe her fourth in a matter of an hour and stopped me. I shrugged him off its Paris and I'm their grandma, it's what I do! Ana just laughed at him. I know he's stricter with their diets than she is. They make such wonderful rounded parents in that sense I think. Ana is more likely to be the one to tell the kids off and bring them to heel and surprisingly Christian is such the opposite and quite a pushover when it comes to just about anything the kids want besides junk food. I know he is strict in his own way and won't take any nonsense from them at all but I can tell he prefers Ana to be seen as the bad cop. I know that'll all change when their teenagers.

Spending the past couple of days it's obvious Teddy and Phoebe adore their mother though. Ava is the exact same way and like Phoebe she has daddy wrapped around her little finger too. I just love my grandchildren so much and can't see enough of them or give them enough kisses or cuddles. Carrick enjoys being a grandparent and I know he's also enjoyed being in Paris with the family.

After we visited the Louvre we all went to lunch at the Cristal room Baccarat. We obviously didn't see all of the Louvre because that takes nearly two days. The restaurant the Cristal room Baccarat gave us the opportunity to experience being surrounded by such amazing Baccarat crystal with endless crystal adorning the rooms. We enjoyed a wonderful lunch at the same time. Ana and Christian were a bit wary about bringing Ted and Phoebe to the restaurant after the chandelier incident but the meal went splendidly without anything being dropped, smashed or broken.

After a late lunch it was decided that we'd all head off and do our own things. Carrick and I agreed it'd be a good idea to return back to the hotel as we were both a little worn out being with the kids. I decided to head down to the hotel spa and had such a relaxing massage and facial while Carrick took a nap in our Penthouse suite. Our room is simply exquisite and has the most magical view of Paris from the balcony. It's been a romantic getaway for Carrick and I and I'm so lucky to be here with him, my love.

Ana's Pov

It's been a whirlwind day. After seeing a few sights and having lunch Kate wanted Phoebe and I to go shopping with her and Ava. I begrudgingly agreed to it only after Christian assured me that he Elliot and Teddy could spend some time together. I didn't especially want to go shopping with Phoebe because I know Kate's going to want to visit children's boutiques during her extravaganza and Phoebe already has brought so much. After an afternoon of shopping with Kate it was kind of impossible to not let Phoebe buy more clothes with Ava in tow as well. I really can't wait to keep this child away from shopping malls when we get to the South of France in a day.

So far this leg of our trip has been wonderful but I feel so tired from such a busy day. Phoebe is at Kate's suite playing with Ava and Christian and Teddy aren't back from their afternoon adventures yet. I decide to take a moment for myself and run a bubble bath and pour a glass of champagne I find in our hotel fridge. I relax in the bath and let my skin turn pruney before hopping out. I decide to read one of the manuscripts I brought over with me from the pile of my reading list while were here. I begin to read but soon doze off in the comfy arm chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana's POV

We are in Cannes! The sun is shining the weather is beautiful and Christian has rented this amazing waterfront property on the Cote d'Azur for the rest of our stay in France. The whole family is staying in the one house. I don't even know if you'd call this property a house it's more like a waterfront mansion. Every section of the family has their own wing and ours just happens to overlook the beautiful turquoise ocean. Everyone has arrived including Mia and Ethan who were already settled in with Aaden when we arrived. My kids are running around the house with Ava so excited to explore their new surroundings as we all catch up with Mia and Ethan and gush over Aaden.

We spent last night out together in Paris with the rest of the family eating in the restaurant downstairs that was adjacent our hotel. The food was spectacular. It did however begin to rain so that ruined Christian and my plans to visit the locket bridge with our kids after. We decided to spend the night in as it was already 11pm when we'd finished dinner. This morning we left Paris at around 10am on the GEH for Cannes and I'm so excited to get this opportunity to relax by the pool in the sun.

"Ana your kids have turned so brown and look so sun kissed since I last saw them less than a week ago" Mia says. We're sitting outside by the pool at the table overlooking the ocean with some drinks supplied by the housekeeper we have for the week. I can't remember the housekeepers name as it's something extremely French but she whips together an excellent French martini. The kids have already changed into their swim gear and are playing in the pool with Elliot, Ethan and Christian. "Well trust me Mia that is all Christian's genetics in them as I never tan ever!" she laughs at my comment. "I know they didn't get their colouring from you but they both certainly got the best in the looks department from both you and Christian" she says. I smile at her "Thankyou Mia but I don't think any child gets as cute as little Aaden". She gushes "He really is the cutest baby on the planet". We both laugh at her comment and clink glasses.

Kate comes out to sit with us and brings some crackers and dip supplied by the housekeeper. Clementine! That's the housekeeper's name. We all chat together and watch the kids play in the pool with our husbands. Mia takes her leave to feed Aaden and take a nap as she's still quite jetlagged. This gives Kate and I the opportunity to really talk one on one which we surprisingly haven't done much while we're here because we always have our husbands or the kids with us.

"This has been the best vacation so far Ana, I'm so glad you and Christian invited us all to come with you". I smile and look out at the ocean view again. "I agree this has been such an amazing experience to have with all of our family together. I'm so glad we could bring Grace and Carrick as well. Speaking of Grace and Carrick do you know where they are?" Kate nods "They went to visit some friends nearby that own a house here for the afternoon before they fly back to Seattle".

"I'm glad Christian has had some time of work to be honest. He's been working so hard the past couple of months and travelling so much that it's good he's with the kids". Kate agrees "Christian and I have had our differences over the years but one thing that's always been evident is that he loves you and those kids more than anything in the world". I smile at her. Kate and Christian have learnt to tolerate each other but more often than not they disagree on just about everything so this coming from her means a lot.

"I know he does. I love seeing him with the kids but I tell you Phoebe is going to be one monster of a teenager with all that Christian lets her buy". Kate completely agrees with me "I know! But I tell you Elliot is 100% the same way with Ava and she's an only child so imagine the struggles I'm going to face". We both laugh. "I feel sorry for the poor boys that try to ask our daughters out when their teenagers to be honest". Kate shoots her eyebrows up as the thought hadn't occurred to her yet "Oh god Ana, I can imagine the two of them together running around and scaring away any boy that comes close to Ava and Phoebe. "Oh don't be stupid Kate, Christian has his much scarier henchmen, Taylor and Sawyer to do his dirty work for them" I joke. We both laugh but in the back of my mind I know that Christian will have Phoebe on a tight leash when she's a teenager.

"Anyway, I don't think you have much to worry about with Phoebe, Ana. She might be used to Christian Grey buying her all the clothes she wants but she's got those Steele genetics in her too and she's very compassionate and in touch with other people too for a five year old. She's always accommodating to what Ava wants to do when they play and she's really quite a sweetheart". I agree with what Kate says but mention that Kate really hasn't seen her in meltdown mode. I can't wait until she grows out of that.

"What does Phoebe want for her birthday, it's not too far away now before she's six" Kate asks. "She's still got nearly two months before she's six but she's already mentioning over and over how much she wants a horse and to go to riding school much to my dismay. I know we have the stables at our house for it and the meadow but I'm really, really against the idea. Kate sympathises "Thank god Ava has never mentioned anything about horses! Do you think you'll buy her one" "I really hope we can get her off the idea because I just hate the thought of her falling off one and there's so much maintenance with a horse but we're dealing with Christian Grey as this kids father so I think we both know she'll end up with one unfortunately". Kate smirks "Ana with the amount of money Christian throws around you'll probably end up with a paddock full of horses at your house". I cringe at the thought "Despite that thought Kate, that is never ever going to happen or ill be filling for a divorce" I joke. Kate laughs at me.

After a day spent by the pool and an alfresco dinner with the family the kids are sound asleep. Kate Elliot Christian and I are all outside still drinking the night away. Grace and Carrick retired to their room about an hour or so ago and Mia and Ethan didn't even make it to dinner because they were so tired from flying here. This is the second time in a matter of days that Christian has actually been tipsy. He is never like this so it's good to see him relax and enjoy the vacation. Elliot is probably the most drunk of us all and decides we need to play a game. Somehow we come up with the idea to play truth or dare which I know is going to end badly with these two brothers daring each other to do things.

Christians POV

I am hammered. We've been drinking so much that I can't even remember what we've been drinking. Ana is next to me and looks so god damn beautiful as always. Elliot has had more to drink than myself but I agree when he decides we should play truth or dare because it's the only game we could think of in this state of mind. "TRUTH or dare Elliot? Don't be a pussy bro and say truth" I say. God it's like were all teenagers in high school playing this game. "Give me the best dare you got lil bro" he says. I smile we're so competitive with each other. Shit I've actually got to think of something now. I look out onto the water for inspiration and it hits me. "I dare you to skinny dip and swim across to the dock over there and ask the first person you see for some clothes and you can't swim back until someone gives you something to throw on". I point over to the dock that's not too far at all.

Elliot gives me a look that reads is that the best you've got and stands. "Too easy bro". Ana interjects "Christian NO! He's going to get arrested!" Elliot smirks at her "Oh ye of little faith Ana" and throws his shirt off as he walks away from the table towards our dock. Kate looks at him and rolls her eyes in an unfazed manner that he's about to do this. Elliot strips down to nothing and turns around bearing everything front on and gives us a little wave. Ana jumps and laughs covering her face and I just shake my head as he dives into the ocean and off towards the dock. "And that ladies and gentlemen is my husband" Kate says and we all burst out laughing.

We all watch as Elliot swims to the dock and can see him off in the distance walking onto someone's boat. I hear a man yell and a woman shriek as we see someone throw something at Elliot. He puts whatever it is on and swims back to our dock and walks up the stairs to where we're all sitting in a soaking wet bath robe. Kate is shaking her head at him and Ana is just laughing. He pours himself another shot and sits back down next to Kate in the soaking robe not even bothering to dry off. "That lil bro was way too easy. So I think you're next, truth or dare Christian?" I smirk at him and tell him dare of course.

"I dare you to shave your hair off Christian". Fuck I wasn't expecting that. I can't not do it but I was expecting him to make me do something else. Ana completely shakes her head and actually surprises us all but I know it's because she's tipsy "No fucking way Elliot. Get him to do anything else beside that. I don't care if he pierces his whole body or gets a tattoo but no way is he shaving his hair off". Elliot smirks like Ana has just given him a better idea and Kate is just downright laughing at Ana's abrasiveness with Elliot.

"Alright lil bro since your wife has suggested something better I dare you to get a tattoo right now". I look at Ana annoyed that she's spoken too soon and gotten me into this but there's no backing out of this dare now because Elliot did his dare.

"Alright Elliot let's get Taylor to bring the car around". I know it's because I'm drunk but I can't let Elliot win. Ana doesn't even try to stop me and rolls her eyes at me. I don't think she thinks ill actually go through with it but she doesn't realise how serious I am. Ill regret this tomorrow. Elliot chucks on his clothes and I call Taylor to bring the car around. Ana and Kate decide to stay behind and continue drinking which is probably a bad idea with Elliot and I together by ourselves to get into all sorts of trouble together.

We arrive at the Tattoo parlour and Elliot really doesn't think I'm going to do this. How wrong he is. I'm not letting him hold this against me and let him win. We haven't made an appointment even though it's after midnight. I tell the guy who will do the tattoo that I'll pay him triple if I don't have to wait and I'm taken straight through.

My head is completely pounding in my head. Holy fuck how much did I drink last night. I can't even remember what we did last night and have no clue how I ended up in my bed. I roll over and my shoulder blade fucking kills. What the fuck.

I roll over and see that its nearly 1pm. Where the fuck has the day gone. Why didn't Ana wake me up? I actually think I'm still drunk when I sit up as the room is spinning. What the fuck happened last night. I can't remember when I was last this hung over. Where are Ana and the kids?

I get up and somehow make it to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. I lie down on the cool tiles in the bathroom as it's so refreshing. I need a shower but I can't even stand. I must have dozed off on the tiles but I get up and throw up again. At least I feel a little better throwing up my guts. I look in the bathroom mirror and I look like hell. I turn to my side to see if I cut myself on something last night and see that I have a bandage on my shoulder blade. What the fuck? Was I in the emergency room? I stumble out of the bathroom back into the bedroom and put on a pair of Rayban sunglasses on before walking out of the room in search of Ana.

Is it even possible to still be drunk this late in the afternoon? I see Ana sitting outside with Kate and Mia. The kids are playing in the pool and their screeching is enough to make me want to crawl in a ball and die. There so loud and my head is pounding. I somehow make my way toward Ana and Kate at the table and sit down next to Ana. I immediately put my head on the table because I don't think I can hold my head up its pounding so much.

I manage to speak "What the fuck happened last night". I look up at Ana and she rolls her eyes at me. Her and that eye rolling, I should do something about that later when I'm less hung-over. She speaks "You Christian drank yourself into oblivion with Elliot while running around playing truth or dare except it just seemed to be a game of dare and dare. The two of you did some stupid things last night". Why do I not remember any of this? I can hear in Ana's tone of voice that she's pissed at me. "Was I in the hospital last night? I have a bandage on my back?" Kate snorts "You got a tattoo last night Christian".

I sit up. That got my attention and I twist my body around to pull of the bandage and wonder what the fuck I have permanently put on my body. "Why the fuck did you let me get a tattoo Ana?" She just glares at me. "Christian you're a grown adult I'm not going to baby sit you and make sure you don't get tattoos when you're drunk". "Fuck, fuck, fuck" is all I can manage to utter but I can't rip the bandage off. Fuck it, it doesn't matter I'll have to get it removed when were back in Seattle.

"Despite your drunken state you only got Teddy and Phoebe's date of births tattooed on your shoulder" Ana says. She's still pissed off at me but at this stage I don't care and visibly relax knowing Elliot didn't talk me into getting something ridiculous like a unicorn or something as equally stupid. "Thank fuck" is all I can say.

Teddy and Phoebe run over to me from the pool. I sit up and do my best to not act hung over in front of them. Thank god I have sunglasses on. "Daddy! You're awake finally!" Phoebe says. I smile at her but it's really all I can manage. "Good morning kids" I say. "It's the middle of the afternoon Christian" Ana says but I ignore her. Teddy speaks up "Daddy can you come play in the pool with us?" Teddy asks. I look at him. I so don't want to be the father that's hung-over around his kids. "Maybe later Teddy" I say and get up and walk into the house. Phoebe and Teddy run back to the pool with Ava. Ana follows me into the house. I feel that a huge argument is about to begin and I really don't need her yelling in my ear right now.

I walk into the door and she slams the door behind me. Yep this is Ana just about as pissed off at me as she ever gets. I slump over the bed and she yells at me. So it begins.

Ana's Pov

"Christian get your arse out of bed and into the shower this instance" I yell. I don't usually yell or pick fights with him but he's really pissed me off. Last night when he eventually got home with Elliot they decided it'd be a good idea to throw a party in the pool with random people they'd met around the place. I honestly was in a fit of anger and had Sawyer and Taylor throw every last person out on the street. How could he be so reckless and bring complete strangers to where we're staying with our children.

He then somehow stumbled into our room and basically demanded that we have sex. He was so drunk though and I was so angry at him that he won't be getting any sex until Phoebe has graduated high school. He actually passed out on top of me and he's so god damn heavy that he was crushing me into the mattress before I actually managed to roll him off of me. When I rolled him over I realised he actually got a tattoo. I could see through the bandage that he'd had Teddy and Phoebe's birth dates tattooed onto his shoulder blade. That thawed my heart a little but I'm still so extremely pissed with him.

Kate is just as annoyed if not more angry with Elliot than I am with Christian. Christian moans "Ana just leave me alone my head is pounding". "I don't care Christian, get up and into the shower now!" I scream. I know I'm yelling and that the others could possibly hear me but I really don't care if they all know how pissed I am at him. Grace and Carrick were absolutely mortified. Poor Mia has her baby with her here. I feel terrible that Christian in his stupidity would have woken Aaden up last night and they just got here and were jetlagged.

Christian rolls over. "Fine! Jesus Christ Ana I'll get in the shower". I grab his arm and motion him into the shower. I know I'm annoying him but I don't care he needs to hear this. To hell with him. "You Christian Grey have a lot of explaining to do. What the fuck were you thinking bringing randoms here at 2am and throwing a party in the pool. Mia and Ethan just arrived here with their six month old baby from Seattle. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I glare at him.

His eyes widen in his head. "I did that?" he looks ashamed but I continue to yell. "Yes you fucking did that. Why do you and Elliot always have to take everything ten steps further than it has to go when you're together?" He shrugs "I don't fucking know Ana it's just the way we are when we get together. Do you really think I'd ever purposely endanger our family?" I glare at him. "You did last night by bringing complete strangers to where your children were asleep". I know I have hit a raw nerve with him. He's so protective of our family especially Teddy and Phoebe.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember anything! I remember nothing and it was stupid and it'll never happen again Ana" I know he's out of depth with me in this instance and doesn't know what to do. I can't remember being this angry with him in our marriage except when he saw the Bitch troll after he walked out on me when I told him I was pregnant with Teddy. I walk away from him. "You're bloody right that it'll never happen again Christian" I say. I leave the room to let him shower. I'm sick of talking to him and he has a lot of apologising to do starting with the rest of the family.

Christian's POV

I am so far in the dog house with Ana its not even funny. I can't remember her ever being this mad and I don't know what to do. What the fuck is wrong with Elliot and I. We brought strangers here to party with last night! What the fuck would possess me to do something so irresponsible and stupid! I can't believe I did it and that Ana thinks I would purposely go out of my way to endanger the kids. Holy fuck I feel bad for Mia and Elliot and what we did to them. If I was in their shoes I would literally want to kill me.

I shower and after I get out I feel so much better. I find Elliot in his room and he can't remember a thing from last night either. We both agree we have a lot of grovelling to do with our wives and family. I leave Elliot whose still in bed and search for Mia and Ethan. Clementine the housekeeper is in the kitchen and tells me that they've gone out with my parents. Well isn't that great. I'll have to apologise later and find a way to make it up to them. Maybe I should offer to babysit. What the fuck is happening to my life that I'm going to offer to babysit someone else's child.

I go outside and find Ana sunbaking by the pool watching the kids. God she looks so hot in her bikini. She has such an amazing body. I sit down in a lounger next to her. "You're going to burn baby" I say. She ignores me. I look at her. "Look Ana I'm so incredibly sorry for last night, more than you can possibly understand. I feel so foolish and stupid. I shouldn't have had that much to drink and putting our children is danger like that. I won't ever forgive myself and I promise you that it'll never ever happen again". Now that I think about it I'll have to call Taylor and ask him why the fuck he let me bring those people here. He is my fucking security and is paid to prevent such a thing from ever occurring.

Ana has calmed down and speaks "You're right Christian it'll never happen again because you and Elliot are to never get completely hammered like that ever again". She's right. "I know baby, your right and I'm truly sorry and I'll make it up to you". I lean in to kiss her and she lets me. "Your mouth tastes disgusting Christian" she says. I half smile at her. "I'm going to go play with the kids". "That's probably a good idea" she says. At least I know she's no longer pissed with me.

**I'm excited to really start the fun and adventures the family get up to in Cannes in the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is enjoying the story! Next up ill get a little more into Grace and Carricks POV :) Please leave reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a shorter Chapter before I get a chance to post my next big one. Thanks to everybody to has reviewed the story and is enjoying it. I'm trying to keep the Characters as much as possible like their personalities in the books but please keep in mind my story takes place many years after and that they will have changed a little over time. Hope you enjoy reading this next chapter! :)**

Ana's POV

Christian has been looking after the kids all afternoon which has been nice. I'm actually not even really mad at him anymore. I can never stay mad at him for long. I know once I yell at him for whatever reason he's pissed me off that I get over it pretty quick. There won't be another repeat of last night happening ever again. I don't care if he gets drunk with Elliot but I don't ever want him to bring complete strangers back to our house. That's so unlike him anyway that I'm not worried. It's so unlike him to even get drunk in the first place.

I spoke with Taylor this morning and he told me Christian insisted that he knew the people he brought over and that he would be fired if he didn't let them in. Taylor has had to deal with Christians shit before and knows what he's like. Taylor is just another person on Christian's apology list. Kate has always been one to hold a grudge and is furious with Elliot still. She left not too long ago with Ava to go shopping when Elliot made an appearance downstairs. I think he's gone back to bed now though.

I apologised over and over to Mia and Ethan this morning for Christian's behaviour. I was mortified and he doesn't know it yet but I offered to look after Aaden so they can go out tonight by themselves. Mia told me to stop apologising for Christian but I couldn't help it, I felt so bad. They just got home themselves from a day out around Cannes with Grace and Carrick. I gave Christian a look motioning him to leave the kids in the pool and go and apologise to them and his parents. He hasn't come back yet and that was over twenty minutes ago. He has a lot of making up to do.

In spite of my husband being childish last night everybody seems to be enjoying Cannes. I'm more than happy to hang around here all day and soak up the sun. The kids have been able to more than entertain themselves as well. Kate was right yesterday. Both Teddy and Phoebe are starting to really tan in this European sun. Tomorrow I'm pretty sure we're going out on the yacht that's anchored to our dock here. It's not as impressive as The Grace on the outside but it's still an amazing vessel.

Christian comes back outside and sits next to me on the lounger by the pool. "You'd be happy to know that I've profusely apologised to everybody". I look up at him "Yes that does make me happier". "Look I know I apologised before but I really am sorry. How about you and the kids and I head down to eat by the beach for an early dinner? I have to be back by seven because I have a nephew to babysit tonight". He looks at me and I can't help but giggle at him. I don't know why but the thought of him being responsible to look after someone else's child just makes me laugh. He's only had to watch Ava and that's when Phoebe was there but I don't think he's ever been left with someone else's baby before. He was wonderful with our babies but I know he'll be so far out of his element that I'm glad I'll be there as well.

I usher Phoebe and Ted out of the pool and Christian heads up with Ted to his room and I with Phoebe to get her changed. "Mommy where are we going?" I'm looking through her clothes for a casual summer dress. "I think we're going down to the beach to have dinner early so daddy can be back to look after baby Aaden". She starts to jump up and down "Ooh can I help daddy?" I smile at her. "Of course, I'm sure daddy would love your help". I find a dress all too quickly because she has so much stuff and hand it to her. Surprisingly she agrees with my choice. After I put her in the shower and wash her long hair she gets dressed so I can blow dry her hair. I was really meant to get her hair cut last week, it's getting way too long. I'll have to find someone to do it here.

After Phoebes dressed I head back into my room and change too. Christian is already dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Why does he always look so effortlessly hot? We both head down stairs to round up our kids and head out to the SUV. We have a beautiful seafood dinner that my kids actually eat for once. It's nice when they don't just want hamburgers and pasta when we eat out. The sun setting over the water sets a wonderful ambiance for our meal. We head back to the house shortly before seven.

When we walk through the door Mia and Ethan are both dressed for a night out. Mia tells us that Elliot, Kate and Ava have gone out for dinner with Grace and Carrick. I'm kind of glad that there all out because it really does mean Christian will have to look after Aaden by himself. Mia gives Christian a list of things to remember including feeding times and his complete bedtime schedule. She hands Christian the baby and she walks out the door with Ethan.

Christian sits down on the lounge off the dining room with Aaden. "Christ Ana they didn't say when they were going to be home. How long do I have to do this?" I smirk at him. "You'll survive Christian. You managed to not break Teddy and Phoebe when they were babies". I look over at Aaden he's so cute. Christian looks out of his element. Phoebe and Teddy come running in to where we are. "Can I hold Aaden daddy?" Phoebe asks. "Sure Pheebs. Sit down on the lounge over there with that pillow and you can hold him". Christian gently places Aaden in Phoebe's arms and sits by her to make sure that she doesn't drop him. Teddy sits next to me and I give him a cuddle.

"How are you Teddy bear?" I ask. "Good mommy. Can I go back in the pool?" he asks. It's starting to get dark but the pool area is well lit and it's a beautiful night. I did just bath Phoebe though and if Ted goes in she'll want to as well. "How about you go back in tomorrow Ted and we do something else?" Ted turns around and his eyebrows crease. "There's nothing else to do" he whines. "There's lots to do. Use your imagination" I say. So he decides to watch TV. Not exactly what I meant by using your imagination.

All three of them Christian, Ted and Phoebe with Aaden on her lap watch French cartoons that aren't in the US. It's so odd looking at my kids with their eyes glued to the TV watching cartoons that are entirely spoken in French. I know they understand it all because they speak French fluently or so Christian tells me they do. I don't speak a word so I wouldn't know. I'm just having a surreal moment here I think.

I walk off to the Kitchen to make myself an herbal tea and that's when I hear Aaden begin to cry. Christian comes into the kitchen with Aaden leaving our kids to watch TV. The poor little thing is crying his eyes out and Christian is doing his best to soothe him. "Ana I think he needs his diaper changed and he holds him out to me". I step back from him with a smirk on my face. "Oh no you don't Grey. You're babysitting I'm just here for decoration. I know you know how to change a diaper, off you go". I grin at the disgusted look he has on his face. The horror that Christian Grey would have to change a diaper. He changed our kid's diapers all the time. It's no different. Plus this is his punishment.

He returns with a happier Aaden whose stopped crying and puts him in his bouncy chair by the kitchen so that he can heat up a bottle for him. I sit on one of the breakfast bar chairs overlooking the counter sipping my tea and flipping through a magazine. He grabs a bottle out of the fridge. "Uh this is gross. This is Mia's breast milk" he says as he puts it into the microwave to be heated up with a funny expression on his face. "It's funny that a baby would drink its mothers breast milk Christian" I say all too sarcastically.

He knows I'm teasing him. "You and that smart mouth Ana". He takes the bottle out of the microwave and sits down next to me to feed Aaden. After he's finished he burps him and Aaden falls asleep in his arms. I smile at Christian he still has the touch with Babies. "You're good with him" I say.

Christian smiles down at Aaden. "This little thing is too easy to look after". I smile at Christian and watch him looking down at his nephew. He's gently rocking him back and forward and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to go put him in his crib" he says.

It's after 9pm I should get Ted and Phoebe in bed too. I walk back into the lounge to find them both sound asleep. I pick Phoebe up and carry her to her room. Ted's too heavy for me to carry now so I know Christian will get him. I put Phoebe in her bed and tuck her in. I walk out of the room to find Christian carrying Teddy to bed too and go in to kiss him goodnight as well.

Christian comes out of Teddy's room still holding Aaden's baby monitor in case he wakes up. He pulls me onto his lap on the lounge and I lean back into his arms. He kissed my earlobe. "Do you want more kids Ana?" I look at him with a stunned expression I'm sure. I wasn't expecting this conversation. "I already have three kids Christian" I joke. He rolls his eyes at me "HA HA very funny. But seriously do you ever think about having a third child".

"I've thought about it I guess that we'd have a third child. I just feel happy dedicating all of my time that's already so limited to the kids we've got" I say. I can see in his eyes that what I've said about dedicating more of our time to Ted and Phoebe registers with him. "I know but what if I told you that I wouldn't mind trying for a third baby". Now I sit around and look at him. He wants to fall pregnant now? This year? Most people my age are just thinking about having their first babies I know we still have years to have a baby. "Christian what has brought this on so randomly?" I ask. "I don't know being with Aaden I guess. I just thought it'd be nice to have one more". I'm not completely against the idea because Phoebe is nearly six and I love children but I don't think this is the right timing to bring another baby into the world, into our family.

"We are so busy Christian. I mean all of the time. Most couple our ages are just having their first babies we don't have to have one right this second we can try again for a third in a few years". "Ana we are always going to be busy. It's how we've always been. We don't want our kids to have such huge age gaps I mean Phoebe is already nearly Six Ana". I acknowledge what he's saying. "Well maybe we should just stick to two kids then? Like you said we're always so busy and my previous pregnancies haven't been what you'd call easy". Christian sighs. "Will you just think about it Ana" he asks.

"I'll agree to consider it Christian but that doesn't mean Yes" I say. He kisses me on the lips and grins. "I can live with a Maybe Yes". I grin at him too. He always tries to win but not with this conversation. Not yet anyway. "It's an ill consider it Christian not a Maybe Yes". He kisses me again and even though he pissed me off last night I relent to his touch and our conversation ends as a new agenda begins.

He kisses me passionately and moves down my body. He lifts me and carries me up to our room before depositing me back to our room. As he enters me I know this is the best way that Christian Grey can apologise for everything last night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quite a small chapter to tie you over before i update in a few days :) enjoy! **

Grace's POV

I am loving this beautiful summer breeze we are getting in Cannes. The weather is just amazing. I'm sad we'll have to leave it soon. Carrick and I are leaving a few days before everybody else to fly home. Carrick couldn't stay away from the office for more than 10days at this time of year. Christian kind of sprung this holiday on everybody and it didn't leave Carrick many options to extend the stay because he can't just palm off his cases to other associates of his company.

I really need to be back at the hospital as well. Being a paediatric surgeon for nearly thirty years now I know parents with children that are admitted for long periods of time start to get antsy when their child isn't seeing their usual doctor. It's been so wonderful to spend such a long period of time with my grandchildren though.

Teddy is turning into such a stunner like his daddy. That kid is going to have the girls chasing after him when he's a teenager that's for sure. Phoebe and Ava are like two peas in a pod. Those two little girls are obsessed with spending all of their time together. They look completely different though. Phoebe is petite like Ana and has this amazing thick brown hair with these sparkling blue eyes. Ava is the opposite and is taller with beautiful long blonde hair with green eyes like Kate's. Of course Aaden is the cutest little baby. It's hard to tell who he takes most after at nearly seven months. Mia insists he looks like Ethan but I see more of Mia in him, especially as a baby.

We've been in Cannes for five days now. Everything's settled down after Elliot and Christian's little alcohol party the other night. As their mother I know Elliot would have had more of an influence on Christian than anything because he is never that irresponsible. Ever! They were completely drunk from what I heard from their wives. Christian was in trouble. Usually Ana is pretty easy going but from what I heard she absolutely ripped into Christian. I'm glad she did though because if she hadn't I certainly would have. Kate was even more upset with Elliot and he really did some grovelling to get back in her good graces.

We haven't really seen much of Cannes doing touristy things. More so everybody has been relaxing on the boat or at this mansion we're staying in. It has every possible amenity you could imagine that there hasn't been much reason to go out. We have all gone down to the beach the past couple of afternoons. Everybody except Ana is starting to get really tanned. Well I suppose even she's gotten a little summer glow but nothing compared to her kids. It's actually quite mind boggling to see how brown they go in the sun just like Christian, such the opposite from their mother. I've enjoyed relaxing with my husband. We did babysit all the kids last night together so all the other couples could go out and spend a night together.

It warms my heart to see all my children happily married so I was more than happy to watch their children while they all went out to dinner. Christian offered to get a nanny to watch them so Carrick and I could join them but I think this hire a nanny era is ridiculous. Elliot and Kate are the only ones with a day to day nanny Maria. I suppose though that Gail really is like a 'nanny' for Ted and Phoebe as she watches them when they get home for school. Mia is obviously doing everything for Aaden because he's still a baby. Our kids never had nannies growing up and we were just as busy as the rest of them. We had our housekeeper Angelina whom like Gail would watch the kids when they got home from school and Carrick and I did the rest.

Call me traditional but I hate the idea of kids being raised by nannies. I'm just glad that I know that even though everyone in our family is extremely busy that as parents they are all fully dedicated to raising their kids themselves. Christian who I'd feared would always be too busy for his kids is the most hands on father around.

I almost keeled over when the highest paid CEO's in Washington State for the past year were announced in the newspaper a few months ago. Christian ranked in at number one with a figure next to his name that was close to a billion dollars. I was stunned. It was the first time they had released actual figures of the company heads. I just couldn't believe he'd earned nearly a billion dollars in just one year that's roughly $100,000 in an hour! Carrick was less surprised and more confused that I wasn't aware that he'd been earning figures that high for numerous years. I knew my son was a billionaire I just hadn't realised that it was five or six times over.

Despite all of the money he hasn't ever changed. Well besides when he married Ana and let go a lot of his emotional issues. It makes me so unbelievably happy to see him so in love with Ana because he was secretly always the child that I feared wouldn't find happiness. Besides Ana he adores those children. Ted is his mini me and Phoebe is his little girl. They've all just returned from the beach. There's a commotion going on and I can hear one of the kids screaming. It's Phoebe and it isn't her typical tantrum scream, I think she's hurt. I hop up to see what the problem is and my fears are confirmed when Christian tells me to come quick.

Phoebe's POV

"MOMMMY! IT HURTS. AHHHHHHH". I'm crying a lot and there are lots and lots of tears running out of my eyes. Everybody is around me but I just cry. I'm sitting on the bench in the kitchen and mommy is gently holding my arm up and I see lots of blood. That scares me more and I cry louder "It's okay baby. You're going to be ok Phe" she says. Grandma comes in and walks over to me. I know she is a doctor but I don't like going to the doctors in case they give you needles and I don't want a needle".

"What'd you do Phe?" grandma asks. I'm still crying but I tell her "I don't know I fell over and landed on it and it really hurts grandma" I cry. "It's ok Pheebs it's going to be ok". I'm still crying but grandma tells Daddy that I need to go to the hospital now. I cry louder because I don't want to go to the hospital and I know they give you needles there!

Ana's POV

How this happened is beyond me. One minute we are all happily walking back to the house after going to the beach and the next thing I know my child trips over into a bush and lands on a huge shard of glass that goes into her arm. Christian and I are both in the car with Phoebe and Grace. Taylor is pretty much driving like a maniac through the streets to the hospital in Cannes. Christian looks like he is about to lose his mind at the world because his daughter is suffering and he cannot stand it when his kids are in any kind of pain. At all.

Phoebe is crying her eyes out and is just screaming in agony. I'm trying my best to console her and keep her calm but it's hardly working. I'm glad Grace is here to keep as all sane.

We pull up to the emergency entrance and Christian has already got Phoebe out of the car and is carrying her into the emergency room and the car has barley stopped. Grace and I rush through the doors after him trying to keep up and we see that he's pushed through the small queue to talk with the triage nurse.

Typical fifty not giving a care in the world when it comes to his children. I know she'll need stitches but this really isn't a life or death situation right now and I think he's over reacting a little bit. I know it's because she's crying her eyes out though and he can't bear her in any pain. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried too and I'd rather get this done sooner rather than later to calm her down. Christian is speaking to the nurse in French and the next thing I know we're being ushered into a private room.

Grace and I don't understand a word the doctor is saying as he examines Phoebes arm but Christian seems to be telling him what happened. Christian is in such panic mode that he doesn't think to translate what's going on to me. I mean I am her mother and just as worried!

"Ana come over here and hold her hand" he says as the doctor rummages around the room. I stand up and look at Christian as I walk over to Phoebe. I know he's trying to tell me something without Phoebe knowing what's about to happen. He mouths to me "Anaesthetic" so she can't see. I put two and two together and realise there about to give her stitches and he doesn't want her to know. I don't want her to realise that there about to give her a needle either because I know how she feels about injections.

She's still crying and practically having a fit that I hold her hand and kneel in front of her while the doctor gets the anaesthetic ready. I try to get her attention and softly place her injured arm on the arm rest so she's looking away and facing me while I hold her other hand. With my one other hand left I touch her face and get her to look into my eyes. She's still bawling and I'm actually surprised that I have her attention because she's so upset. "Ok Phe I want you to look at Mommy ok? Everything's going to be fine. The doctors going to make your arm better so you just look at Mommy. Ok?" I feel as guilty as she just nods at me. She has no idea what's about to ensue and I feel like I'm lying to her. I hate this.

I can see the doctor ready to inject her and I just squeeze her hand. "I'm here baby girl. Everything's going to be ok I promise. You just look at Mommy". As I say the last words the doctor injects her with the needle and she screeches and she starts to cry harder and scream. "Phoebe calm down. You're alright. You're going to be ok. Mommy is here baby" is all I can say.

The next twenty minutes are torture as the doctor removes the glass and stitches her arm up. Christian swears every so often at a scream she makes when the doctor touches her. Grace just tells him to be quiet and stop making the situation worse. Finally the doctor bandages her arm. Phoebe stops crying and just puts her head on my shoulder as I rock her and she calms down. She still sniffs every so often but she seems content just holding onto me. Usually she runs to Christian but today she wants her Mommy.

I never want to go through anything like this with her or Teddy ever again. We're given a prescription for a course of antibiotics to protect her wound against infection and we leave the hospital. Phoebe just sits on my lap the whole car ride home and looks so tired. Grace tells me how amazing I was with her today. Christian is very quiet and I know that seeing his daughter like this today has really upset him.

We get home quite late and Teddy bounces down the hall to see that were finally home. Christian takes him off to his room and Grace fills in the others that Phoebe will be ok and just had a few stitches. I carry Phoebe into our room and ask her if she wants to sleep with Mommy tonight. She just nods and I know that the events of this afternoon have worn her out. I run her a bath and am extra careful to be gentle with her tonight particularly around her bandaged arm.

Christian has brought her up a sandwich that he ensures she eats and then we have the arduous task of making sure she swallows her antibiotic tablet.

That starts a full blown meltdown again because she refuses to swallow the pill. I'm holding her as Christian tries his hardest to get her to swallow it but she's completely screaming the house down and refuses. I'm so tired and emotional that I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I know Christian isn't coping with seeing her like this at all.

I'm about to give up when inspiration hits me. "Christian go down and get her some ice-cream" I give him a look with my eyes open. He realises that I want him to hide the pill in a bowl of ice-cream. As he walks out I tell her "Phe shoosh baby. Alright we're not going to make you take the medicine. Daddy's going to get you some ice-cream ok". She calms down slowly. I don't think she's ever cried so much in one day.

Christian returns with the ice-cream and spoon feeds her as she sits in my lap to ensure that she swallows the antibiotics. She doesn't even realise she's had it. When she's finished she leans back on me and starts to fall asleep. I lie her down in my bed and tuck her in. I look at the bedside table. Its 10.30pm. Thank god she's finally asleep.

I stand up and Christian pulls me into his arms. "Thank god she's asleep". I turn around and kiss him. "I know I'm so tired. I'm going to go kiss teddy goodnight and then come back. Ok?" I say. Christian nods and I can tell that the events of today are still hurting him. "I'm just going to have a shower" he says.

I head down to Teddy's room and he's sound asleep. I push his hair back off his forehead and kiss him goodnight and then tuck him in before kissing him again. I head back to our room and go into the ensuite to shower. Christian is still in there and I just get in with him. He holds me and kisses me and we then begin to wash ourselves. We both get out. There has never been a time when we've had a shower and we haven't had sex. Ever. I know seeing his daughter hurt has upset him.

As we dry ourselves and get changed I speak "Christian I know you were really worried today. I know because I know you and I was worried out of my brain as well. I thought I was going to lose it tonight when she wouldn't take her antibiotic. Seeing her in so much pain and crying her eyes out made me feel helpless because I never want to see our kids in pain like that ever". He hugs me and kisses me chastely. "You were amazing with her today Ana. I was so extremely worried and you were so strong for her. You are an amazing mother I don't know how you did it. I just wished that I could have taken all of her pain away and that it was me instead" he says.

"You know Christian as much as I wish we could we can't shelter them from pain. It's impossible. Instances like today are bound to happen with kids even though we do our best to protect them" I say. He nods and I know what I've said has gotten through to him. He pulls me closer to him. "I know I can't but I do wish I could". I smile at him. "I love you Christian". He kisses me and gives me his shy smile "I love you too".

We head back into the bedroom and kiss each other goodnight before I pull my very asleep Phoebe towards me to snuggle.


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to do this chapter completely in Christians POV I hope you all like it. Apologies for not updating as often within the next week as i'm travelling but ill be sure to update when I can :) **

Christian's POV

Ana is still asleep and has phoebe in her arms. I kind of feel a pang of jealousy watching the two of them sound asleep together. If the kids ever end up in our bed to sleep they always end up on Ana's side cuddling up against her. She is the best mother I ever could have anticipated her to be. Surprisingly I don't feel as if I'm doing such a shitty job being a father either. Flynn helped me through a lot of those issues and even when I see him now I still feel a bit uncertain if I'm fucking up their lives. I think I'm doing a good job parenting though. The world of mergers and acquisitions is a walk in the park compared to raising two kids.

I love them so much though and I really would like to have a third child. A son. I don't think I could take having another daughter to constantly worry about, especially when she's a teenager. People are always stopping Ana on the streets and telling her how beautiful her daughter is when Phoebe is with her. Phoebe is only five and I started worrying about boys chasing after her the day she was born. She's my little girl and in an ideal world she should just stay this age for the rest of her life. Who am I kidding?

Yesterday was too much for me. I can't bear my children in pain ever. It brings back too many hurtful memories of my childhood with the crackwhore. I can't manage to think that the ordeal yesterday somehow will emotionally scar Phoebe. I know that sounds crazy because nobody had physically hurt her but I've never seen her so upset with such a tortured expression on her little face. Thank god for Ana because inside I was a complete wreck and I didn't know if I would be able to console Phoebe through the treatment. I'm just glad that she's happy and safe and that we can move on with our lives and enjoy the rest of Cannes. I think some shopping might be in order for my little girl today.

Phoebe stirs against her mother and I look over and catch her gaze as she wakes. She rolls out of Ana's arms and climbs over to my side of the bed and into my arms. I hold her and kiss her forehead over and over again. I'm rewarded with hugs and kisses too. She's definitely back to her normal self.

"How's your arm feel Phe?" I whisper so we don't wake up Ana. Phoebe whispers back in her cute little girl voice "It doesn't hurt anymore daddy". I smile at her while a sense of relief floods through me. "That's good baby girl. I was thinking that we could go shopping today what do you think?" Phoebe's eyes light up like its Christmas morning and she starts to jump up and down on me "YES YES YES!" she squeals. "Phe shoosh Mommy is still asleep" I look over at Ana. She rolls over and sleepily looks up at me. Phoebe sees that Ana's awake and jumps on her excited. My little girl is definitely back to her old self.

After a communal breakfast I break away from the family to call Ros. I promised Ana that I wouldn't work while we're over here but I really can't run a fucking company and just drop everything for two weeks even if I am the CEO. I've secretly been finding myself sneaking away throughout the trip to keep up with everything at home when Ana isn't watching me. Surprisingly one of the bonuses of having children is that they've been unintentionally distracting Ana for me so I can call home and make sure GEH isn't going to the dogs and were not going to go bankrupt. What the fuck and I'm I talking about I don't think I could go bankrupt if I even tried. Work is just always in a small corner of the back of my mind when I'm away for this long of time I can't help it.

I plan to take Teddy out on the boat this afternoon with Elliot and Ethan. A little man time I think is what is needed around here. My parents are leaving for Seattle tonight and my dad decided that he should spend the last day in Cannes with my Mom. Kate wanted to go shopping which was perfect in my mind because I told Phoebe that she could go shopping today too. I spoil her too much. Ana is getting dragged into the shopping mix and she scowled at me when I told Phoebe she could get whatever she wanted. I don't think Ana and I are ever going to see eye to eye on that matter. I'll make it up to Ana in bed tonight and she'll forget everything.

I'm secretly a little happy to be heading back to Seattle in a few days. I have enjoyed this much needed break with the family but I think I'm going to go a little insane if I have to spend one more mealtime with Kate. We've always got along for Ana and Elliot but my god we are just never going to agree on anything and two weeks with her is too long. I love Ava, thank god she's more like Elliot personality wise. Well in my opinion anyway because she's such a laid back kid and nowhere near as annoying as her mother. Phoebe and Ava are inseparable when we're all together. This is why I want to have another kid preferably a son so Teddy has a brother to play with. I know Aaden is in the mix but I really want another son.

Thankfully after I hang up from Ros, I have confirmation that everything is ok with the company and that I should enjoy the rest of the holiday with my family. Ana walks into the room when I'm on the phone and she rolls her eyes at me in amusement. We both know I can't stay away from work and I've been caught in the act. She comes over to me and leans on her toes to kiss me when I hang up. "You're not supposed to be working Christian" she scowls but I know she isn't angry. I smile right back at her and kiss her back "Ana I tried my best but I just had to call and check with Ros that the company isn't down the drain". She rolls her eyes at my last comment and shakes her head. Her and that eye rolling! "Christian you are such a control freak. Your company isn't going to go down the drain with you being away from work for two weeks". She has her hands on her hips and is staring me down like I'm insane for getting in touch with the office. I just can't take her seriously when she chastises me like this. She's so petite it just makes me laugh when she has her hands on her hips like this. She is so stubborn and stomps her foot down with me when I could easily grab her with one arm and hold her against her will if I wanted. I'm laughing looking at her and I see a small smile tug at her lips in wry amusement.

"What's so funny Grey?" she asks frowning with her hands still on her hips. I walk over to her and lift her up and kiss her and deposit her on the bed. I hover over her lying on the bed and kiss her. "You're so funny Ana that's what" I laugh as she looks up at me but manage to continue "And with the imbeciles that work for me anything is possible" I say. Ana swats me "You don't have imbeciles working for you". I'm still hovering over her and glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. I think we can fit in a quick fuck. "You're right Ros and Andrea aren't imbeciles, but the rest." I shrug at her as I gesture that there all crazy. She laughs at me. I kiss her hard. I remove her clothes and begin to tease her nipples until she's practically begging me to fuck her. I thrust into her hard and fast until we both come apart at the seams.

We have a nice afternoon out on the water without the girls. Secretly I miss both my girls but spending some one on one time with Teddy has been really fun as always. That kid I swear is a fucking genius for eight years old and I swear I don't think it just because I'm his dad. He enjoys sailing and it makes me happier beyond words that he loves it so much. Ana loves going out on 'The Grace' in Seattle like Ted but Phoebe isn't as keen. I always let Ted help when we take our boats out. He's even been enrolled at sailing school which he of course loves and goes to about once a month. I feel like I don't have to try as hard with Teddy as Phoebe because I just completely understand boys. With Ted I enjoy talking about cars or playing video games or throwing a football around. Phoebe is all about having tea parties with her dolls and dressing up which is less of my thing.

I spoil both of them way too much and everybody especially Ana loves to remind me of it all the time. I just can't help it. There grounded though which is probably all Ana's doing and I want them to have their heads on straight as well and work hard at school. I know they'll both get my company one day if they want it but I tell you now I'm not hiring either of them without College degrees. I know that's hypocritical because I dropped out of Harvard but where my kids are concerned I want what's best for them. Always.

Everyone's been having a great time on the boat. Elliot and I have our usual sibling banter between each other. See this is why Teddy needs a brother. I couldn't imagine not having Elliot, not having a brother, the thought is crazy. Elliot and I are closer than ever and I think it has a lot to do with Ana and our daughters being so close as well. I wouldn't have it any other way and I enjoy spending time with Elliot. Ethan always tags along which is good because we get along and I couldn't imagine anyone else better suited to a life of living with Mia. It's like Ted, Elliot, Ethan and I have become this dynamic male force when we do guy stuff like fishing or watching football games. My dad of course joins in as well and I know Aaden will hang out with all the guys when Mia lets him out of her sight and he grows. The Grey family boy's days would rival any other boys day out in my opinion.

I haven't seen too much of Taylor on this trip, particularly in Cannes. He's of course here with Sawyer for our security but we haven't used them as much as we do in Seattle. We should have brought Gail with us so at least they could enjoy Cannes with us as well. Taylor and Gail really are like family now, even Sawyer. Considering them like family was hard for me to admit at first but Ana was the one who made me see sense and she's right. Sophie Taylor's daughter comes to visit him whenever she can now that she's in high school in Seattle. Taylor and Sawyer besides Reynolds who's always been more reserved are the ones that have been with us forever. Taylor has been working for me for thirteen years. I think when we're old and hunched over ill still have to have him living above my garage with Gail. I'll be sure to send them all off to holiday in one of our holiday houses either in Aspen or Hawaii.

We've docked the boat and head up the pier back towards the house. I don't know why we haven't brought property out here yet now that I think about. It would probably make more sense to do it in Paris though. Maybe I should talk to Ana about it. Ted is tired after a day out sailing. I follow him up to the house and he lies down on the sofa as soon as he walks through the door. The girls aren't home yet. I head off into the kitchen to find some snacks for Ted and the rest of us. I head back into the lounge and Teddy has dozed off fast asleep.

My Mom and Dad are here and they come down when they hear Elliot, Ethan and I watching a football game in the media room. Their flight leaves in a few hours to return back to Seattle. I felt bad that they'd have to fly commercial because it just seemed like such an expense even to me to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars each way on jet fuel to fly them out on the GEH jet only to have it fly back to take us all home three days later. They of course will be flying first class home but I do feel a little guilty that they aren't taking my jet. Maybe they should just take my plane it's not as if I can't afford it. I threw around over a million dollars the other night at the Casino before being asked politely by the Manager to leave because I was winning way too much of their money. I'd never been so happy to be kicked out of somewhere in my life. Ana didn't see my side of it and thought I was nuts for throwing around that kind of money when I came home and told her what had happened.

My dad assures me that flying commercial is hardly a bother when their doing it in business class. I can't remember the last time I had to fly commercial. I don't think my kids even know what a customs queue looks like. We had an early dinner before they had to leave. My Mom was saying goodbye to us all like she's never going to see us again especially her grandchildren. We'll be home in a couple of days too and no doubt she will be straight round to my house to see the kids so it's kind of funny to see her like this. Mia and Ethan leave tomorrow as well to begin the breakup of their trip with Aaden and then it'll just be us two Grey brothers with our wives and kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long delay with updating but i've been travelling and haven't had a chance to give you all a new chapter. Ill update again in a few days again for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

Ana's POV

We're back home in Seattle on the sound. That was the longest flight of my life. Christian didn't care about the kids adjusting back to the Pacific time zone because they live here and have time to adjust to it, where in France we only had two weeks and he wanted to make the most of it. It was a wonderful trip but im so exhausted and so are the kids. Their whining on the plane was starting to drive me insane. Rarely do i feel like im going to lose it with Ted and Phoebe. Christian could tell straight away by the look on my face and intervened. Thankfully their asleep in their beds as its 11.30pm here now. They havent had baths but i really dont care at this point as long as their asleep and not irritating me. I dont know where Christian is or what he's doing but im going to have a shower and go to bed. I love travelling but i always love returning home. The familiarity of my own home is pure bliss in comparison to sleeping in hotels. I shower and its like heaven after such a long flight. I get out and dry myself and cross paths with Christian in the bathroom as he's brushing his teeth. He must be exhausted too because normally when he's in here and im in the shower he's only after one thing.

"Hopefully we dont hear a peep out of the kids tonight" he says after he's rinsed out his mouth. I rinse mine out and reply "I dont think we will, they were sound asleep when i checked on them both". He shrugs at me "They're kids and have been known to be unpredictable at times". He's right and the thought of being awoken by them annoys me because im so tired. Im in a bad mood and i know it. I always get like this when i haven't had enough sleep.

"If they wake me up, i'll consider adopting them out". Just like that Christians whole demeanour changes and he steps back from me. I know instantly that i've gone a step too far with him. "Christian i didn't mean it. I love those kids more than life itself you know that" i say as i try to step back towards him but he strides past me . "Whatever Ana, lets just go to bed". I know he's really pissed with me but im pinning it down to exhaustion. Damn me for not thinking before i speak. As if he actually thinks i'd ever want to adopt my children out. I mean for Christ sake this is ridiculous.

When i reach our bed he's already turned his bedside light off and rolled as far away from my side as he possibly can without falling out of the bed. This is mature of him but i know i do the same thing to him when he's pissed me off. I hop into bed and turn my bedside light off as well. I know he's still awake as i lie down. Im so exhausted but im not going to bed like this, with us not speaking. "Christian this is insane. How could you ever think i'd actually want to adopt our kids out. I mean thats honestly the most insane thing i could think of, ever." I can feel the tension radiating off him "Ana just go to sleep". Now hes making me mad.

I know he has issues with his birth mother and i know adoption is a sensitive subject to him but what the hell is this? It makes me so mad that he can even think of me like this. Im the mother of his kids and he thinks i'd willingly see my kids go. Is he insane? It must be the lack of sleep, it has to be! I know im tired and i know im not thinking straight but i lash out at him.

"Christian get the fuck over yourself. Do you really think that low of me?" As i say those words i know he's going to errupt and this is going to turn into a major argument but i feel like a knife is piercing through my heart with the way hes acting towards me. His whole demeanour changed instantly in the bathroom and he cant even string a sentence together to even let me apologise. It was a stupid comment that i didn't actually mean for Christ sake!

"I dont know what the fuck i think anymore but i know i dont have to listen to this shit" with that he gets out of bed and strides across the room and slams our bedroom door on the way out. He'll go to one of the spare bedrooms im sure. I really dont care because this is the stupidest fight we've had. I roll over and fall into a deep unsettling sleep.

...

I wake in the morning with a start as i feel Teddy climb into my bed and snuggle into me. I kiss the top of his hair as i cuddle him and snooze with my son in my arms. When Phoebe eventually runs in theres no point in even trying to sleep as she's jumping all over Ted and I.

I note when i open my eyes that Christian is nowhere to be seen. "Morning my little babies" i say as i kiss and cuddle Ted then Phoebe. "Mommy! im not a baby" Ted protests. I smile at him and cover him in kisses all over his face. "Ted you'll always be my baby" i say as Phoebe jumps on me again. "What about me Mommy?" she says excitedly. I smile at her "Yes you too Phe" and i kiss her all over her little face as well.

I turn my attention back to Ted "Wheres Daddy" i ask. Ted shrugs at me but tells me that Gail said he went somewhere with Taylor. This is really stupid. I usher the kids downstairs into the kitchen to make them breakfast. As i turn the corner into the dinning room i see that Gail has laid out a banquet for us to eat for breakfast. It's Sunday! She shouldn't have done this, it's her day off!

She walks into the room with a smile on her face and gives me a warm hug. "Ana its good to see you home safe. How was the vacation?" I smile right back at her. "It was amazing thanks Gail but you shouldn't have done all of this! It's your day off!". She smiles at me. Gosh she's a saint. "It's my pleasure too and Taylor's gone into the office with Mr Grey so i really didn't mind busying myself in the kitchen until he's back".

I frown at her "Christians gone into work?" i ask. She notices my expression. Why should she have to tell me where he is. I mean he's my husband, couldn't he tell me himself? She knows Christian better than anyone and she knows just as well as i do that when he's gone into work unannounced on a Sunday that he's in a shitty mood. "Yes he has Ana. Apparently he has some urgent matter to attend to". Urgent my arse i think to myself. I smile at her hiding my thoughts as i sit down to enjoy breakfast with my kids.

Before she can walk out of the room i stop her "Oh Gail, i dont know if Christian told you but we'd like to send you and Taylor to our home in Aspen or Hawaii whenever suits you to spend some time together. I know Christian has been working Taylor into the ground and you deserve a break as well" i say to her. She beams at me "Thank you so much Ana!" and with that she heads out of the room to leave the kids and I to finish breakfast.

After breakfast i call Grace to check what time is good to head around to her place so she can check on Phoebes stitches and change the dressings on her arm. Phoebe has no idea and i think we'll keep it that way until we get to Bellevue. I run the bath for Ted upstairs and bath Phoebe in her ensuite so they can get rid of the grime from travelling. We got home so late last night that they didn't have a bath then. After both my children are clean and dressed i send them into the toy room to play so i can get dressed myself. I contemplate calling Christian when i check my blackberry and see that i have no missed calls or messages from him. I decide to let him stew instead. He'll come home when hes ready. This all is really over nothing if you ask me.

After i head back downstairs i notice that its already after 11.30am. We really did have a sleep in this morning. I feel so refreshed and the kids seem to be adjusting back to our normal time and routine perfectly. I usher them both into the Audi Q7 after i practically have to dismiss Sawyer from driving us all himself in one of the SUV's. I dont need someone to drive me to my mother in laws house on a Sunday morning. As soon as we arrive to Grace and Carrick's house the kids jump out of the car and run to the front door. They buzz the door bell a good thirty times before Carrick answers the door. "Grandpa!" they both scream and he hugs them both. "Good morning Ana. How are you?" he asks as i walk over their threshold. "Morning Carrick. Im good not feeling jet lagged at all thankfully". He smiles at me and Grace appears embracing the kids. She's so excited to see them which is nice. We did only see them a few days ago in Cannes though. She hugs me "Hello darling, how are you?" she asks after she stops fussing over the children. "Im good thanks Grace" i say smiling at her. "Where's Christian?" Carrick asks. "He had business to attend to at GEH" i reply. His eyebrows shoot a little in surprise registering what i've said and Grace frowns a little. They both know that he doesn't go into the office on a Sunday normally but dont say anything.

"Im sure he has lots of work to catchup on after being away" Grace says and i give her a tight smile. "Ok lets get Phoebes arm fixed pronto so we can get on with the rest of the day" she says changing the subject. "I couldn't agree more Grace" i say. Carrick calls Teddy over so they can go outside and kick the soccer ball around outside.

Phoebe comes running over to me after Teddys gone outside with Carrick and Grace bends down to her level. "Phe can you let Grandma see your sore arm". Immediately Phoebe clings onto my leg away from Grace. I lift her up and hold her and she leans into my neck. She's really getting too heavy for me to hold her. Grace motions me towards her office and i take a seat with Phoebe in my lap. Grace looks around for the new dressings in her bag. Phoebe starts to squirm and instantly begins crying and pulls out of my grasp when she works out what Grace is going to do. Grace smiles at her. "It's ok Phe. Grandma is just going to see that your arm is better and change the bandages for you and then you can go play with Ted and Grandpa" Grace says to her.

Phoebe frowns and screams "NO! Dont touch it Grandma! NOOOO!". She tries as hard as she possibly can to get out of my grip and i just manage to keep her in place. Damn Christian, he should be here to hold her. Im barely keeping a grip on her. Grace just ignores her and gently checks over her arm and changes the bandage. Phoebe eventually stops crying and moving around when she realises Grace isn't going to hurt her. By the end of it all Phoebe has stopped moving and is completely fine. She runs off to play with Teddy and Carrick as soon as Grace lets her.

"Well her arm is healing just fine Ana. Perfectly in fact. I'll come around to change the dressing again in a few days just make sure she doesn't get her arm wet in the bath" i smile at Grace. What would we do without her? "Thank you so much Grace" i beam. Grace ushers me out of her office and into the kitchen to help her make lunch for everyone. The kids enjoy an excellent afternoon at their grandparents. Grace and Carrick are amazing with them. I cant help but think it would be nice for my Mom to see the kids as often as Grace does.

When we get home Christian is still not home so i decide to finally call him as its nearing 5pm. He really is taking this fight to the next level.

He picks up after the fifth ring. "Hey" he says. "Hi" i pause. "When are you coming home Christian?" I can hear him breathing through the phone as he thinks. "Ill be home shortly". He's being so curt with me. What is his problem? I decide i shouldn't antagonise him any further so retreat to my best defence. "Ok baby, i miss you and the kids miss you. Come home soon okay?" i say down the phone. "I said ill be home soon Ana" he says. Yep he's still in a bad mood. "Okay" i aqueise "Ill see you later then" and with that i hang up. I dont really look forward to dealing with him and his bad mood when he gets home. This is all over nothing. Maybe i should just throw some sexy lingerie on and wait for him in the bedroom. Sex is and always has been his coping mechanism.

I have a lite dinner with the kids as we had a big lunch at Grace and Carrick's house. Christian is still not home when i've put them to bed at 9pm. After there asleep i head into my walk in closet and head for my drawers. I browse through all of the designer lingerie i have looking for the perfect piece to get Christian out of his funk. Maybe i should just wait for him on our bed naked. I decide against the second option and opt for a sexy red lace bra with matching thong and garter belt. If this doesn't make him feel better and stop being pissed with me then i dont know what will. I lie on our bed and wait. And wait. And wait some more. Finally after an eternity i can faintely hear a car pull up into our driveway. I hear him walk through the house and up the stairs towards the kids rooms. He always kisses the kids goodnight. Eventually he walks through our bedroom door. His eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees me sprawled across our bed. He shuts the door and locks it behind him never taking his hungry eyes off my body.

Christian doesn't speak but i can see the bulge forming in his pants. He starts to remove his tie and shirt as he walks slowly towards me. Finally he's gloriously naked infront of me and ready to go. He still hasn't spoken. He pulls me forward and rips through the lace on my panties. In one swift move he's inside me and begins fucking me fast. He doesn't kiss me on the lips but goes straight to yanking off my bra and playing with my breasts. Eventually the build up is too much and i have an intense orgasm. He continues thrusting into me and i can feel myself building again. I come again with him and he collapses his full body weight onto me. I play with his hair as we both come down from our high. Once his breathing is back to normal he leans up and kisses me quickly on the lips before getting up and heading into the shower.

He still hasn't spoken what the fuck? I follow him into the bathroom and decide to shower with him as well. "Christian, talk to me" i say leaning on my toes to put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. He changes the intensity of the kiss to something needy. All too soon i can feel his erection at my hip. If this is what he needs then im okay with having sex with him but he still hasn't spoken to me. All too soon hes entering me again. This isn't by any definition of what i'd call making love but more so fucking. I meet him thrust for thrust needy for him, craving him and some form of communication with him. I build up and scream out his name as i orgasm for the third time tonight. He follows after me.

When he pulls out of me he jumps out of the shower and grabs a towel as he walks out into our bedroom. I finish washing myself. What is his problem? He still hasn't spoken to me! After i finish i dry myself and put on a silk nightie. I know he likes it when im wearing satin or silk and im hoping this will kick him into gear to talk to me. He's sitting up in our bed reading through his emails on his blackberry. When i finally get into bed he pulls me over towards him and kisses my hair.

"Ana im sorry baby" he says kissing my hair again. I turn around and sit astride him and kiss him on the lips softly. "You need to talk to me Christian. You cant just block me out and shut yourself off from the rest of the world" i say looking into his grey eyes. He puts his hands on my hips. "I know baby. Im just wound up. I know you didn't mean what you said last night. It was a passing comment and i over reacted. I know that..." i stop him before he can say anything else.

"I know its a sensitive subject with you and i shouldn't have said it. I love our children more than anything in this world Christian. More than our marriage and more than any thing i've ever loved and cherished in my life. There my children and i would jump infront of a bus for them if it meant that they'd be alive and happy". I can feel tears prick the back of my eyes. "I love you so much Christian and im sorry for what i said but it pains me so much to think that you think poorly of me when it comes to my love for our kids" i sob.

Christian leans up to kiss me softly. "Baby, you are the best mother i could have envisioned. I know you love our kids more than anything in the world and im sorry too for acting so cold. You know how i feel about my birthmother and the shit i went through when i was adopted as a kid, it just brought a lot of that shit back up. I've made an appointment to see Flynn tomorrow and ill talk over everything with him. Im not angry with you and i love you so much Ana".

I lean in to kiss him again. Im glad he's ok and i know that we're ok. He rolls me over into the bed and makes sweet passionate love to me before i drift in his arms and fall asleep.


End file.
